


YOU ARE MY FOREVER

by AlphaRhea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRhea/pseuds/AlphaRhea
Summary: Basically, Derek and Stiles meet young and grow into their relationship as time goes.





	1. Chapter 1

When  Derek was 12 he met young 5 year old Stiles Stilinski in the most awkward way possible. His mother’s old friend was moving back into town and her hyperactive child was intrigued by the rooms in the hale mansion. Derek hadn’t listened to his mom when she said he should lock his room – he is 5 years old mom I don’t think hell even want to be in my room – until the girl ran in yelling at the top of her voice about being the best at hide and seek. He was… busy. (Don’t judge me. I was 12 and still growing)

          Anyway it was a very interesting moment and he would rather have forgotten about. But unlike Stile’s ADHD he had no luck. That, and the fact that he felt like a pervert from thinking about her every single time after that.  Like he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He could hear her heart beat every single time she was anywhere in his vicinity. Even in the loud house he calls a home. He can hear when she is laughing even when he’s paying attention to his mother. Like right now she is saying something about control and…

“Ow mom what was that for?” he asks.

“Derek  am I talking to myself this entire time? I thought you of all your siblings would be more accepting of this situation. It is going to happen soon and I just want you to be ready.”

“I know mom. I'm sorry I just… the kid, stiles? She is in my head all the time. I can’t… I can’t think when she’s here.”

“Derek that’s just because she found you…”

“Fuck! Mom?” he gets hit upside his head.

“Language young man. Maybe you should just stop thinking about her and see if it helps ok?”

“Alright I will,” and then his mother starts talking again and that’s just the time the kid decides to walk towards Derek with her big brown eyes that he can not resist looking at if he taped his eyelids together. She looks so crazy with her hair in all directions like she just got through a wind storm. How she stays on the ground Derek has no idea.

His mother looks at him suspiciously before the kid stubs her toe on the corner of the kitchen wall on his way over. And Derek just finds himself rushing towards her. He doesn’t think he’s never moved that fast. Not even when running away from bullies in preschool. No he wasn’t scared, he just didn’t want to hurt them. Then comes this child who makes him feel like he should protect her every minute of his life.

“Ssh. It’s gonna be ok,” he soothes her as he picks her up. She is so light.

“I stub my toe,” she sniffs cutely as she wipes snot from her face. She is adorable when she is like this.

“Oh I’m sorry stiles,” he touches her foot to take her pain and he is relieved when her crying starts to subside.

“It’s not that bad anymore,” she says looking shocked. In that instant her mother rushes into the kitchen calling stiles’ name. she looks really worried even though she should not have been able to know that stiles was hurt all the way from the soundproofed library. He has to remember to ask his mother about her later. Right now he needs stiles to be ok.

“Mummy! I stub my toe and De’ek made it better, look!” She lifts up her foot to show her mother. She starts giggling wiggling her toes and he laughs with her. “I can wiggle my toes. I did it last week and mom said it was awesome. Isn’t it awesome De’ek?” It’s only after he nods to her and raises his head to assure his mother and stiles’ mother that stiles is fine, that he notices his siblings are also around and Laura is giving this knowing look.

“What?” he asks her after a bit.

“Nothing really. Just didn’t know you could be so… anything like… that!” Laura says smirking as she walks away. He looks around to see the rest pf the family walking away in some sort of secret agreement. Then he notices stiles starting to play with his hair and he laughs again.

“I’ll talk to you later dear,” his mother says walking away with a smiling Claudia and they walk out of the room leaving him rendered hypnotized by the young child in his arms. He turns his attention back to her as she starts talking again somehow unable to resist her.

“My mom took me for ice cream. But she won’t let me have it at supper. De’ek, are you listening?” he nods back unable to speak. “can we be best friends? I like you. You made my toe all better. Can you do other stuff? Mom said I should apologize for walking into your room without knocking…”

          And that is what does it, he suddenly remembers and gets flushed in embarrassment. He walks to Laura and leaves her there despite the kids protests. Soon he hears Laura getting her distracted and he is thankful to whatever deity that didn’t make her scream in tears when he left. But he did hear her emotions change to a kind of sadness filling the air with a sombre mood in an instant. He feels really guilty about that. He takes off into the woods behind his house and beta shifts to run out his frustration. When he came back a few hours later to find his room smelling like salt and wounded emotions, he knew they had left and he hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye. He curled up in his bed and tried to inhale her into his chest. Until he sees her again. he hopes he can be better at this next time.

 

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. The Next Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has the second time they meet. Derek doesn't remember her, but she remembers him. Stiles meets Lydia Martin though they don't talk in this chapter.

          “Stiles come on honey, we have to go see mom!” sheriff Stilinski yells out to his daughter. They have to go to the hospital every weekday now, Stiles insists on it. Even though her mother can’t remember her half the time, she insists on going to see her every day. He remembers the conversations they had with Claudia about the disease. Frontotemporal dementia is a serious illness and the memory loss was expected. Stiles took it in stride. She did not cry. She didn’t throw a tantrum like most children her age. She took it as a new opportunity to make more memories with her family before her mom has to leave.

          John was proud of her. He had turned to drinking a lot but he made sure not to do it in front of her. He did not want her to think her father was also getting out of control.  He had already been far from her for long enough when her mother had to go for that job in New York but now he really wants to be there for her. She deserves for at least one of her parents to be there for her. She deserves a lot more than a drunk father coming home in the middle of the night unable to hold himself up long enough to walk up the stairs to his room.

          Stiles had grown up into a beautiful girl. At 7 she had long brown hair and she walked tall. She would always trip on her feet but when she started ballet she was so graceful john is not sure how she has not fallen by now or at least ruined the entire show. She still has her big brown doe eyes that she could get you to do practically anything. He can see a troublesome teenage-hood ahead. He just hopes his wife is there to see it. He doesn’t think he can survive without her.

          Stiles comes down the stairs running and trips as she comes to the last step. He only just moves fast enough to catch her so she doesn’t knock all her brains out on the floor. Stiles smiles at him and he gives her a disapproving look.

          “Sorry,” she says smiling.

          “You really need to be more careful dear,” he knows that smile. She wants him to let the issue go and not punish her.

          “I know dad. I was just in a hurry to go see mom before I have to go to school. Do I really have to go to this new school? Scott is joining me right?” she keeps asking multiple questions in a flurry and John smiles at her softly. She really hasn’t changed mentally all these years. Still as chipper even with everything going on. She could survive a hurricane this one.

          The entire ride to the hospital was filled with nervous tension and stiles bouncing her leg up and down while playing a game on her new portable playstation. It’s understandable that she has ADHD and he loves her. he just hopes people in her school like her as well. She may have had amazing friends in New York at her mother’s old job, but now she has to get used to the boring life that is Beacon Hills.

Ever since he was appointed as sheriff to Beacon Hills County, he felt like he inconvenienced her a lot. She lost her friends, and even though two of her best friends were going to be in Beacon County as well he still felt like she was going to miss the easy going life of New York. With everything that has been happening in the house, her mother getting ill so soon after they moved to beacon hills, her having to change schools, her ADHD getting worse and needing a higher dose of Adderall, he wasn’t sure she was going to survive. But so far she is fine. He should just have hope in his little girl. just like her mother.

They finally get to the hospital and stiles rushes out when she sees Scott at the entrance. At that his sheriff instincts kick in and he finds himself yelling at her as she makes her way over to Scott.

“Stiles, don’t run off like that. Be careful you could get hit…”

“And no one wants to pick kid brain splatter. I know I know,” she finishes for him not even bothering to look back. Sometimes he is proud of how she manages to cram every single word he says. Other times he feels it’s a waste of time as she doesn’t exactly know how to follow the said crammed words. Ok maybe sometimes she does. He can remember how proud he was that she told off the new neighbour at the top of her lungs (papa said not to talk to strangers, get off our porch! My dad’s a cop you know!!). yes he knows it was rude. But what else could he do, tell a 5 year old to welcome strangers who knock at the door claiming they are neighbours? No! he tells her that she should tell them to wait patiently out the door as she locks it and calls for an adult. Or better yet, knowing stiles, just tell her not to answer the door.

“Hi Scott,” he says as he ruffles his hair when he finally catches up with them. “How are you today?”

“I’m awesome. Stiles says were gonna be in the same class!” honestly it takes very little to get this kid excited. He likes that for stiles. Though he suspects she is corrupting him slowly. They get into all sorts of trouble nowadays. He is just hoping he doesn’t have to deal with it in her teenage years. He really does not see himself surviving.

He got hold of their hands and led the way inside the hospital. When they got to the room suddenly he heard the machines beeping lod and alarming and saw the medical team surrounding Claudia and he just turned and kneeled facing them.

“Hey Scott, could you show stiles where all the candy is kept so you can buy one mint choc for both of you?”

“But dad, I like Reese’s. Mom always gets me Reese’s. Wait. But we just got here and mon says I can’t get sugar until after school coz it makes me… she said… it … unbearable. That’s the word.”

“Stiles please just go get something,” he tells her.

“Dad I feel funny in my tummy,” and he can swear that he saw her eyes flash a beautiful emerald green before they disappeared back. But that’s probably just in his head. This stress is getting to him. He really needs to get some rest one of these days. Thankfully Scott takes stiles’ hand telling her that they needed to go before he changes his mind as he gave the ten whole dollars! It doesn’t make him feel less like he is depriving stiles by not telling her the truth of why he sent them in a rush. He does hear her tell Scott that she feels like something is wrong.

He takes a sigh and turns to find the doctors leaving the room and he walks to one of them who is heading towards him. Thankfully he hears that his wife is fine. It was just the machines acting up since her blood pressure and her vital signs are all over the place. They don’t understand why since frontotemporal dementia does not have any of that. Also they don’t understand the black veins on her side near her heart. It’s as if she was poisoned by something.

He is relieved that she is fine and he swears to try and help the doctors in however he can. That’s when he notices stiles and Scott are already back and crowded at the bedside. Stiles starts to ramble on and on about how she does not want to go back to this school, but that she is happy that Scott is going with her. She asks whether a kid by the name of Derek will also be in the school even though she embarrassed him a couple of years ago. He hasn’t met the kid yet but from what he knows from Claudia he is the boy from the Hales. He couldn’t make it the last time they visited and he missed seeing the family they had created for themselves.

All in all everything was going great. Stiles was fine, Claudia was fine – for now – and work was great. Everything about Beacon Hills County was screaming good times. He just hopes that it keeps on that way. For everything to remain fine. Even if not it won’t be amazing, just fine. Because he doesn’t think he will be fine if things get any worse.

 

         

          Derek gets up in a rush. He slept past his alarm again. But it’s not too bad this time. At least his mother hasn’t come in to punish his overly sensitive ears. He gets up and looks at himself through the mirror. He is a senior at the junior now.  High school is in 2 years, and then he has to think about going to college and out of this house.

          It’s not that he doesn’t love his family. It’s that he wants to see beyond Beacon Hills County. He wants to experience life in New York like Mrs Stilinski had. Like his Uncle Peter, even though he really does creep everyone out still. According to his mom he has always been like that since forever and it’s just one of those things that make him a great left hand. He tried to do what U Peter does but he just ended up looking like a lost puppy that’s constipated.

          He gets thrown off his thoughts by his mother saying that he should be down in 10 minutes or he won’t get breakfast. And today was bacon Tuesday. Which means there are pancakes and egg and bacon! Lots and lots of bacon!. Practically enough to feed a whole village. He loves werewolf metabolism. Well that and exercise. He gets to train in combat every Saturday with the rest of his family. It’s always fun.  But right now, it is food time.

          He gets into the shower quickly and leaves. It turns out his sisters did use up all the hot water so it makes the showering faster than anticipated. Thanks a lot, sisters! He dresses up and puts on his favourite sneakers. Nothing could possibly ruin this day for him. He rushes downstairs and pecks his mother on the cheek as he settles in his seat. She passes him his share and he munches it down just as quickly as he does every time there is bacon. Shut up! He loves bacon and nothing you say is going to make him stop!

          He gets up from his chair before Laura leaves him.  He cannot get late to school again. Twice in a week and coach will have his head. Not that whatever training he is forced to do he can’t do; just that the yelling gets to his wolfy ears. And that hurts a whole lot more than having to train for one more hour after practice. Lacrosse season is here and he needs a break for his ears.

          When he finally arrives in school, his friend, Boyd, is waiting for him. Boyd is a quiet guy. Usually talks to no one besides Derek. They are a great match together and he hopes they’ll be best friends till well after they leave high school. That and the fact that he is also a werewolf make things a lot easier. Though he is in the hale pack, his parents do not really know that. That’s a long story. He says bye to his sister who pecks his cheek (seriously Laur I'm 13 now). With that they part ways till evening. Because even though he is probably going to see her at lunch and breaks he really doesn’t want to have to say hi to her or the new addition to her table by the name of Kate. She creeps him out. She creeps Laur out and not even Uncle Pete has ever managed to do that

Derek gives Boyd a bro-hug and they head to their classroom. From a distance he can hear Kate ask Laura if Derek is dating anyone, and Laura tells her to keep her conniving hands off her brother. He loves Laur sometimes. He always knows she’s got his back. He does kinda like Kate when she isn’t an ass. But she is one of those mean senior and he has a no bullying policy. Besides he doesn’t want to date anyone at 14.He is thinking about this when he sniffs something familiar.

He knows he should remember that smell. It smells like… vanilla… and… lime and…a smell of a chemical… and something he could swear is a mixture of human and supernatural... and something else…but also, he smells like home. Wait, what? Home? Where did that come from? The only people who smell like _home_ are the people he knows _make up_ his home. It took Boyd a while to even smell like that and he has known him since kindergarten. Anyway he knows he should know that smell. He just isn’t sure where. He doesn’t have time to work that out though as Boyd hurls him across the hallway to head to class talking about something to do with not getting detention.

It’s a terrible class and the new sub wasn’t making the class any more interesting. He really wished he was elsewhere today. He was really tired of listening especially since he knows he isn’t going to fail anyway. He is brilliant at his school work. Something he found out has nothing to do with his being a werewolf. Then he heard a heartbeat from outside. And the same scent. The familiar one he couldn’t remember. But maybe he will see who it is after class before his next class or at the very least the end of the day. Or maybe the end of the week if he is too busy. Hopefully the end of the day. But he can wait a week. He’s patient.

So he puts it out of his mind that day despite the fact that he didn’t find the scent again the entire day. He went to lacrosse practice and he felt awesome going home and he really wanted to go home. All day that heart beat was in his head. All afternoon he kept going through the scent. Even found out the chemical was Adderall because a friend of his from Laura's class uses it. What he did not expect though was his sombre mood to change when he got into the house and inhaled that sweet aroma again. The scent that haunted him all day was now in his house. All over. Including his room. He walked to the bathroom and took another shower then changed into more comfortable track pants.

He walks into the kitchen and finds the young girl – the owner of the scent – talking to Uncle peter and he was listening like she owned the information of the beginning of the universe. Uncle peter never listens to anyone at all. Not even his mother and she is his alpha. But then he finds himself drawn to her. He takes a seat next to her and he listens in as well. She is talking about snow white and the seven dwarfs but she has added twists of her own. Sneezy, she says, managed to get medicine for his allergies.

“Mom said so. That people who sneeze a lot have… ummm… allergers?”

“Allergies you mean,” Uncle Peter chimes in.

“Exactly. You are a genius!” She feeds him a piece of his cookie and Derek finds himself wanting to growl at the show of affection. And that’s when Uncle Peter takes his leave.

“Well I'm going to go now. Why don’t you tell Derek the story Gen?”

“I told you, it’s Stiles now. No one calls me that anymore. It’s hard to pronounce!”

“what is?” he asks now intrigued. Why doesn’t he remember where he met this tiny little angel? Honestly, how can he not remember?

“My full names. But my last name is east so everyone calls me stiles.”

“You could tell me what it is I will try to pronounce it well.”

“No way! Nah ah. I'm not going to tell you. Can you help me with my homework?”

“Nice try but I'm not helping if you don’t tell me,”

“But Derek it’s hard!” she whines and plops her head onto the counter. “And any way its only this one question that is hard. And I don’t want Lydia Martin to say I'm stupid. She said hi to me today. She is pretty. Like you. You're pretty.”

Derek pretends that does not make him blush as hard as anything he has heard from girls in his class. He decides to look into her work; and she was actually right. “are you in the advanced class?” he asks and she nods her head. He is not even sure she understands how crazy awesome and hard it is to be in the advanced class in.. he checks her book cover again… 2nd grade? Wow.

“How old are you?” he asks. He thought she was in kindergarten honestly.

“I'm 5,” she says raising her hand and displaying her 5 fingers.

“just 5?”

I'm turning 6 this year. But dad says Scott is turning 7. He is older than me. So is Lydia. She is already 7 and she is amazing. She has this long red like hair that she bounces around. It’s so pretty. One day I’m gonna marry her.” and just like that Derek feels the surge of jealousy again. He can’t take it actually. So much he mumbles something about getting Laura to help her and walks out of the kitchen, he goes up the stairs and to his room. He does try to tune her out but he can hear her heart beat. He can hear how she laughs at jokes she isn’t supposed to be able to hear. He hears her heart beat pick up and then he feels himself get up from the chair and out of his room rushing before he can think about anything, picks the girl up from the bottom of the staircase and into his arms.

He finds himself shushing her and trying to get her to calm down as she cries and that’s when he smells the blood. He repositions her to find the source of the bleeding and he can’t stop himself from leeching out her pain. She looks at him intrigued and completely torn between disbelief and gratefulness. He likes that he did that. Made her mind-blown. Then he remembers humans are not supposed to know that he can do that and he immediately stops placing her on the stool to go get the first aid box they need sometimes when… Anyway, he gets it and starts to use it. He is surprised there isn’t anyone in the house. So he decides to distract her from the ordeal by asking.

“They all went out grocery shopping. Laur went out for her coffee date, Cora won’t talk to me because I talk too much. She is in the 4th grade you know? She is 9 whole years old. Uncle peter already went… you were there. Your mom said she has to go see my mom and so she sent your dad, Cora, Jason, Allan and mace grocery shopping. I told them I can’t go coz then you’d be all lonely. And then,” she sniffles in her remembrance of the ordeal. “I fell. It’s ok though. Daddy told me not to run around all the time. Mom too. I'm just not good at walking. It’s too slow. My doctor says its coz of… my… AHHD? I think that’s what it is.” He corrects her and she calls him a nerd head.

And she keeps talking like that until he lets her into his room and lets her finish her homework on the carpeted floor. Eventually she gets tired of telling him stories and she falls asleep tangled in his bed and he feels a surge of pride at being able to satisfy her need for the evening. He gets to finish his homework in the silence and tucks her in. when he goes downstairs he finds dinner ready. He wakes her to come eat and she insists on sitting next to “Derek coz he is awesome!” He gets to share his fries with her because apparently she loves fries and eventually she has to leave. That night he spends the few minutes before sleep thinking about the great time he spent with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up with comments. Don't be gentle just because I'm new. I need real stuff to be able to grow in my writing. (yes I know I am terrible at it :-)) Anyway, i don't chat often on AO3 so if you think you want a quick reply email me. angelrheater@gmail.com. see yah. love Yah!


	3. BACK FROM NEW YORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEREK COMES FROM NEWYORK WHEN LAURA DIED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRE ALREADY HAPPENED... WE'LL COVER IT LATER ON

Derek knew it was wrong to like her. But he still did. He cared for her a lot. Their parents had been friends before and he had always liked hanging out with her. It’s been years now. Years since he left. The last thing he heard from her were her apologies. Even at 10 years old, stiles was always loving and caring. She had lost her mother a couple of years before. And when his life came crumbling down she sat with him. Didn’t ask him how he was. He didn’t even know she could be that quiet. But it was what he needed.  
He did notice that she still had that sweet scent. The smell of vanilla, cinnamon and tinge of lemon that always made him want to wrap himself in her scent. This time though he could smell another wolf on her. He could smell him in her room, on her clothes, and he knew if he got close he could smell it on her skin. He could smell his blood on her as well. Had she been hanging out with wolves? Does she know about wolves now? He wouldn’t put it past her. She had always been super intelligent. That coupled with being the daughter of a detective sheriff was like creating a spy.   
He hadn’t realized he had missed her until he came into the town, sat at the booth in the fries, mac and cheese restaurant and found her scent. He couldn’t help but inhale it deeply. It left him with a want he could only describe as hypnosis. That’s how he finished his meals and went straight to her house. He wanted to see her. He wanted to tell her he was back. He wanted to say he was sorry for not saying goodbye. For just going when Laura had demanded that they had to leave. For not giving an explanation. For not keeping in touch. For leaving her.  
He had little time for her when her mom had died. He knew she had needed him a lot but he did not know how. Even after he had lost his own family, he did not know how he could be there for her. He was broken. Paige had died a year after Stiles’ mom and he had been broken then. But 3 years late, he couldn’t face her. He couldn’t tell her that the reason she lost her second family was him. He couldn’t face the disappointed look on her face when she found out that he wasn’t her savior. That he wasn’t all that.  
Yes, she had been there for him when Paige died. She even helped him to go to the funeral, help her parents pack everything up and mourned with him when they carried everything that reminded him of her away from the town she once called home. She had taken his crap and not once had she complained. And what happened when he was supposed to hang around? He left her. Just packed up his bag and followed his sister into the woods and out of Beacon Hills.  
As he stands right outside her window, listening to her fast heartbeat, he can’t help but admit that both he and his wolf have missed her. You would think she would be calm seated on her desk with her head on her raised knee. She looked beautiful even with her short hair. You would have confused her for a young boy if not for the fact that the whole town had known her since she was a child. He did miss her long hair. He missed her amber eyes that shone with excitement every time she had something to say to him. He missed her laughing. He missed someone to depend on him the way she used to. He missed his pack.   
In that moment he realized he was alone. He had found one half of Laura's body in the woods and the police had dug it up. He needed to find it but he didn’t know how. But he knew that the hunters had found the other one. That morning he had already checked on uncle peter and had been disappointed to know there was no change in his state except the very slow healing. If you didn’t know better you would have thought he was human  
When he heard the Sherriff's cruiser he remembered he had to drag himself out of there. With his eyes glowing blue in the night, the Sherriff could accidentally shoot him thinking he was some kind of monster. Despite the mewling of his wolf he dragged himself out of there and headed to the woods. That’s when he smelt her again. He had not been to that side of the woods yet. He had no idea she had been to the woods. It was dark and he had only been there at 9pm. Maybe that’s how she got his blood on her. Had they been fighting wolves?   
Any way that doesn’t matter today. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to her. Today he will go back to the house and curl up in the only corner of the house that didn’t burn up when the hunters had come and try to sleep. It was going to be a long night. He could feel the beginning of something new. Whether it was bad or good however he didn’t know.


	4. THE TURNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOTT GETS BITTEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCOTT.... GETS... BITTEN

“Scott come on!” she called to her best friend. He was practically her brother at this point. She had met him in kindergarten when her parents had decided that she should start school. Then they had a fall out in first grade for a while when his parents went to beacon hills. After her dad got the Sherriff job there she met him again in 2nd grade. He was still nice and Jackson Whitemore had loved to bully him. When stiles joined him, the pair had suffered the bully’s treatment for years. It wasn’t that bad. They had their share of getting back at him just as much as he bullied them. The teachers never intervened for fear of jackson’s father.   
“Stiles are you sure we are allowed to go in there at this time?” Scott asked showing his puppy eyes. He followed stiles into the woods anyway. He trusted her. She was crazy but he knew she always had his back. If anything happened in the woods he was more afraid that he would have to live with the fact that he didn’t help her because of his asthma rather than that he had died. They were a good pair all these years. Now in freshman year high school, he barely considered her a girl. They were brothers. Gender difference or not, they would always be bros.  
Stiles should have known that being in the woods at this time was bad. But she had had that tingling feeling that only got less irritating the more she moved towards the woods. That’s how she convinced Scott to come with her so that she could figure out what it was. She had to be home before he realized she was out. With the mountain lion rumours he restricted her going there a lot. Ever since the girl (she told her dad she had looked familiar, but she wasn’t in her school) had been mauled in the woods he had this feeling she could only remember getting when her mom had died, the day she heard that the Hale’s house was on fire and the day her dad had a heart attack. She had to be sure.  
“hey Scott? Weve been walking for a while now, maybe we should walk back. This feeling just keeps annoying me.” She had this feeling that she was being watched.  
“You sure? We can keep going. I mean it is creepy, but it usually helps you to come out here during the day.”  
“I know. I need to get home anyway. I think I heard the patrol coming over this way and I don’t want my dad finding out I was in the woods.”  
“ok. Then lets go.”  
They had only walked for a distance when she got the feeling that they were being watched again. She urged Scott to walk faster, but she kept his asthma in check. It was only a few minutes passed when she heard the growl and pushed Scott over. She had never seen such a big mountain lion and she sure as hell knew that mountain lions DID NOT have red eyes. It was ugly moving towards her best friend and she heard him scream before she hit the creature with a stone.   
“Scott run!”  
She had no idea if he could even run. When she heard the rustling of the leaves she prayed he could find his way to the car. She needed to distract the… whatever this was. By some miracle someone started shooting towards her direction and she ran off towards the jeep. When she got in she noticed him bleeding a little through his shirt. Wasting no time she veared the car into the road and drove off. Her friend was not dying on her watch.   
When they got to the house she realized that it wasn’t that bad. It had clotted and didn’t show any signs of infection. She still had to wrap a bandage around his wound and get to her house once he was fully settled. She put his inhaler by his side and left him asleep. Luckily she made it to the house and got into her room. She hoped he would be fine. She could not forgive herself if he didn’t turn out fine. She went to wipe off the blood in her hands and started on his and her homework.


	5. MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME... AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they meet... again

He knew he may have not been around that much lately. Ok, honestly he’s barely been around since her mother died. Stiles has practically raised herself. Melissa helped a little in the cough… (period)… part. But she had already figured it out and all she did is make sure she didn’t have a panic attack at the sight of her own blood (she has a history). Anyway, he passed the photos in the stairway wall and realized they have not printed out photos since Claudia died. He has a strong feeling she would really be pissed about that.  
So as he headed to his room, he vowed to find some father daughter time this semester. He really needs to “hang out” or at least eat breakfast when it’s not the rare Saturday when she has cooked. Heck he needs to cook for her. Well he could try on Friday. He has an off night duty starting 5. He’ll be tired, yes. But so will she. And she has no qualms about cooking.   
He headed on past her room, checking to see that she was asleep. He thought he saw Derek today, but that boy has been gone 8 years. Stiles is 16 now, she probably doesn’t remember him. But then it’s stiles, so you never know. However he is not going to worry her with that information. Right now she needs to relax anyway. F inals are almost beginning. Sophomore year is not always easy.  
He entered his room and got ready to finally sleep. His little girl is so grown up. Claudia would be so proud of her. So very proud. She practically raised herself. She gets straight As, she has her best friend in check (though usually it is her who got them in trouble in the first place), she cooks, she cleans, she does her homework on time (even though with the distractions it could take her hours into the night) and she always, always makes sure he doesn’t kill himself on junk.   
After the first heart attack, stiles had been extremely scared. She became overly protective. She sacrificed her sugar and junk just so that he doesn’t get tempted. Sure he complains about it all the time, but he understands. She can’t lose another parent. And he can’t bring himself to let her go through it a second time. He couldn’t manage the first time. He wonders how she did. A second time, he isn’t sure she will survive.   
Lying down thinking about all these things the sheriff let sleep creep into his mind and take him to lands better than this world. He hoped that she would find peace in her sleep as well. They both needed it. Time had not been very kind on them.  
The meeting   
Derek left the house to go get some breakfast. He had this itch under his skin. He had this urge and he could feel his wolf agitated. For what he had no idea. When he got to the diner he was in last night, his wolf started to feel excited. He didn’t know why until he smelt her. That sweet vanilla scent, with a tinge of lemon. He turned and there she was. She was beautiful. She was… mate.   
Wait what? There was no such thing. He knew there couldn’t be such a thing. He remembered his uncle told him that it was a myth. He didn’t have enough time to think about it though because Stiles started to walk really fast into the diner. As if she was running from him. Like… oh. He looked like a predator when he stared at her like that. He decided to put it at the back of his mind and left to go into the diner. But just as he was going in, he heard sirens loud and screeching of cars. When he turned he saw police cruisers all around him.  
“Derek hale you are surrounded. Get down on your knees with your hands in the air.”  
What? Why were the police here? And why were they calling for him?  
“Derek hale we will say this only once more. Get down on your knees with your hands in the air.”   
He didn’t realize that he was still upright. He was lost in the wonder of what he could possibly have done in the less than 72 hours he had been home. He didn’t know what to do. Of course that’s when an officer tackled him to the ground. Instinctively he tried to fight back. A sharp sting of electric shock ran through his body. It wasn’t enough to render him unconscious but he did feel some pain. He was taken into one of the cruisers.   
His mind was still a blur when he heard a familiar erratic pulse that he would recognize anywhere. He turned to look right at her and saw her talking to the sheriff. He had grown into his age since he last saw him. He heard him tell her of his charges (murder, multiple of them, we think they could be related to the fire) and he felt helpless. If she thought he was a murderer, then nothing would make her love him. He had nothing more to live for. His wolf whined and his heart ached. He felt as if he had lost her when he had just found her.  
He noticed her coming over to his side and he raised his head a little higher. She could not see him weak. Even as a beta, she should never see him weak. She reeked of fear and determination. He realized she was afraid and so he gave up all hope of ever getting her back.  
“I am not afraid of you! I know what you are!” she said.  
“You don’t remember me?” he asked, dreading and needing to know the answer.  
Before she could however, a deputy came and took her away from the car telling her how she should work hard in school and become a deputy and interrogate criminals then. He took Derek’s last hope for life unknowingly. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how will Derek get out of this


	6. COMPLICATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything gets complicated

_**Stiles doesn’t remember** _

Stiles felt the itch under her skin disappear when she reached the diner. When she got out of her jeep, she saw a guy standing next to a Camaro, black and sleek. Honestly he looked like he just came out of a porno (yes I am a grown 16 year old, I can think about that). She didn’t know what else to do really. That is until he turned and looked at her. She could remember his face but she was so sure she had never met anyone that pretty before.

This guy just kept staring at her. Didn’t he have anywhere else to be. He could be a predator. He probably is, she thought. She picked out her phone from her back pocket and rushed into the diner.  She called her dad as fast as she could get to the speed dial menu and waited as the phone at the station rang. The guy looked like he was shocked to see her. Maybe he was looking for her type. Unless… Stiles remembered two days ago when she was in the woods. She remembered the itch going away then the more she was in the woods. And that same itch that got her to leave her house this morning disappeared when she got to the diner. OMG it’s the werewolf!!!

“Stiles why are you…”

“Dad there is a guy outside the diner. He looks like a predator. He is driving a Camaro. I don’t know if he is leaving or coming in but you gotta come in fast.”

“Stiles stay where you are. I have units looking for that man. Ill be there in a few minutes,” and that’s when there was the sound of sirens outside.

She rushed out without any sense of preservation (hey, my dad said I have none) and looked out to the man. He didn’t move. He didn’t fight when he was tasered  just turned to look at her. For a moment she thought she saw sorrow in his eyes. When he was safely inside the cruiser, she went to give her dad her statement. He told her to gpo straight home. She walked to the ‘wolf and told him that she wasn’t afraid of him. Even though her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it. Who cares? Werewolves are real. And she is still going to do everything possible to get rid of the monster that tries to take her family from her.

Yes she couldn’t fight. But brains trumped over muscle anytime. The moment she started to drive away from the guy, she realized she felt sad. Like she should go back. But she didn’t care. The itch had returned. She was going to listen to her dad for once. She took a final look back and got into her hjeep. The drive home was solemn. She took it as fear for her dad’s life and got into bed. She had just started cramping anyway. This was just not her day.

 

 

_ **Telling Scott** _

When the week was over, stiles noticed that Scott had not once needed his inhaler despite the crazy drills coach got them to do during practice. The whole week he actually ate so much stiles was afraid he would burst his stomach if he ate anymore. He was getting angry really easily as well. He punched Jackson the other day and everyone started to ask if he was on steroids. The full moon was close, she knew that in regard to the fact that the ‘wolf had been left to go due to lack of enough evidence. And she was yet to talk to Scott because well, she had been freaking out all week about the fact that werewolves are real.

So today she got her chance to talk to Scott and she hoped he did not think she was mad. She gathered all the evidence in her room and waited for his arrival.

“Woah stiles your room really stinks,” he said from the door.

“Ha-ha! Very funny,” she mocked. “Listen, there is something I need to tell you. It’s gonna sound crazy but I kinda need you to humour me for a second ok?” she said slightly shaking.

“Yeah. Sure. I mean when have I ever let you down huh?”

“You say that like it hasn’t happened before,” she laughed to eae off the tension.

“That was one time and we were in preschool in New York stiles!”

“Well anyway. So remember how your wound disappeared last week after the uh… the…”

“Bite?” Scott asked wanting to get to the point.

“Yes. Umm well… read this.” She gives him a piece of paper that has something highlighted.

“Lycanthropy is transferred via bites. If the alpha of the pack manages to bite the skin of an individual then the bite could either take or fail. If it fails, the alpha kills the person out of mercy. If it takes then the alpha takes charge of the person as a member of his pack… Stiles what the hell?”

“I did tell you you are going to have to trust me. “

“Yeah but that’s cause I thought it was something super important. Like you were gonna die, or you… I don’t know, hacked the pentagon. Anything but this rubbish.”

“Scott, I think that thing that bit you was an alpha!”

“What so I’m gonna start going all furry every once a month? Come on, Stiles, that was luck. I was lucky to even be alive after that.”

“Scott don’t you feel different?”

“Of course. I haven’t needed my inhaler stiles. That is something I'm going to forever be grateful for! But I am not a werewolf. I’m not a vampire, I am not some creature that crawls in the dead of the night!” he was getting angrier. He knew it. But someone needed to get his best friend out of her bubble. Yes it was very hard apparently to tell her that quietly and he didn’t know why.

“Scott we can figure it out in the weekend. It’s summer in a couple of weeks. We can start early.”

“stop it stiles,” Scott yelled. He pushed the chair towards her. She had this terrified look in her eyes and he couldn’t understand why so he left the house to go reign in his anger. Why was he always angry? Anyway he was going to just sleep it off. He’ll sleep it off and apologize later. She would understand. Right now he couldn’t understand this energy he felt running in his veins. When he left the house, he felt the urge to run.

He ran and kept on running until he reached his house and entered his bathroom. He was still really angry so he washed his face and looked into his mirror. That’s when he saw it. His eyes were yellow. His eyes were yellow!!!!! He collapsed.

 

_ **Peters gone** _

He was happy to have left the cell totally fine. He couldn’t feel anything. He didn’t want to feel anything. Stiles, his Stiles already thought he murdered his own sister. Like he had the heart to kill the only family he had left. And what’s worse, she couldn’t remember him. He was just a little girl’s memory now. A forgotten memory. And he didn’t know how to deal with it. His wolf kept giving him the urge to go to her house and explain. But he didn’t have it in him. He couldn’t face her knowing she was frightened of him. He had completely been erased from her life.

That was his life. He never got what he wanted. If he loved something, life just found a way to take it from him. He had just buried one half of his sister when the police dug her up. Now they think he wanted to get rid of evidence. He just wanted to bury her. A chance he never got o do with the rest of his family. The one Kate burnt alive. No! The one he let be killed by thinking with his cock rather than his head. If only he had paid attention…

Derek got up and went over to visit his uncle. When he got to his room, a nurse, (Melissa, he thinks) talked to him and told him that his uncle woke up from his state and demanded he be let out of hospital despite doctor’s orders against it. She told him that had he asked he would have known that his uncle hadn’t been there since the previous week. But she remembered him from visiting long time ago, and she thought that since Laura was there before… then he was soon to visit. She kept an eye out for him.  He nodded and left, leaving the flowers in her hands.

What Melissa didn’t know was that she had just given Derek a clue as to who was the alpha running around town and killing the people responsible for killing his family. He as avenging his family’s death. But then people started to die. People who had nothing to do with the death of his family. Like Laura. His own niece. And he knew there and then he had to stop him. He had to put him down. And the grief he felt got him tumbling forward to empty the contents of his stomach on the bush next to where he had parked. He couldn’t. he would talk to his uncle first.


	7. they meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet again, Derek bloody, Stiles cares more than she thinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, just go on

** Stilinski bonding **

When stiles came back from the store (after yesterday’s ordeal with Scott, she needed ice cream), she noticed her dad’s cruiser outside. He wasn’t supposed to be home as far as she was concerned. But then again she didn’t know his schedule this week coz he said something about making time. However when she entered the house she didn’t expect the sweet aroma. Her stomach started rumbling immediately. Her mouth started watering. She walked slowly to the kitchen.

“Dad?” she asked when she saw him.

He was slightly comical; apron on his waist, flour all over his red t shirt, some stew on his cheek, a little more flour on his forehead and a cooking spoon in his hand. She smiled remembering how he used to look exactly like that before her mom died. They used to make pancakes, cupcakes, cheese cakes and her favorite red velvets all the time. There was no dinner without desert in the Stilinski household. That used to be a great time.

Nowadays she rarely saw him. But she had gotten used to it. Someone had to take care of the bills, so she took it upon herself to take care of the house. She got Mrs. McCall to teach her how to cook everything she could. When she finally got enough allowance she bought cook books. Of course until she was rummaging through her mom’s stuff and found recipes. Old carded recipes for everything she used to make. She learn how to clean every stain, from a little stew to tar to blood (She was always bored so she had the time to google these things).

The sheriff turned back to look at her.

“Hey. I saw you went out a little so I decided to make us something for lunch so that we could… you know… bond like how we used to. You know? Are… is this ok?”

“Dad?” she wiped the tear that had strayed without her notice. “you didn’t have to do all this!”

“I did. I realized I went to work and came back home, and… well… you had grown up.” He wiped a tear as well that he hadn’t realized was streaking down his face.

“Dad! I’m not all grown up. And besides… I had to.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did.” She moved towards him. “You had to go to work. I mean, who was supposed to feed me, or get money to buy me clothes, or take care of the town so it’s not like you left to get drunk or something. Someone had to take care of the house, you know?” she moved to hug him “I mean, you and I, that’s all we got. Nana might visit, and Pa and aunt Grizelda but it’s just you and I here.” He hugged her tightly. He didn’t want to lose her. Especially since she had just entered the age of boys. Speaking of which.

“Stiles you’d tell me if there was someone you were seeing right?” stiles laughed. Her dad is still her dad in the end. Always suspecting like the crazy Sheriff he is.

“I am still not seeing anyone dad. No one really has time for me. And besides,” she walked to sit at the kitchen island only girls like Lydia and Allison get guys. Not gangly, tall-ish, clumsy girls like me.”

John kept quiet at that. It’s like she doesn’t even know how much she resembles her mother, and her mother was crazy beautiful. He left her to the research she was apparently doing on her phone after the hugging and mushy part of the afternoon. He continued making the pasta and bolognaise that he was making and checked on the cookies cooking in the oven. He knew she loved brownies, but he did not want her getting a sugar rush at this time.

Stiles fidgeted with her thumbs as she waited for her dad to finish cooking. He really did look hilarious in his apron. But who was she to turn down spaghetti and minced meat? She tried to gt her stomach to not growl so much but it was so loud that her father asked her to take some milk just to quiet it down. She told him she was going to check something out in her room and headed upstairs. She moved quickly and opened her door. She did not expect to see her room a little trashed up. Yes she knew she wasn’t neat, but she was also not messy. And this was way messy. But like someone was in a hurry to look through stuff rather than for stuff.

She walked downstairs and headed to have lunch with her dad, forgetting all about what she was going to do upstairs. Her dad told her that Derek had been released on bail, he was still a suspect but they doubt he killed his sister. Her dad knew Derek before. He was never violent. He was sweet until the fire.

“Dad, at the diner, Derek asked if I could remember him. Why would he ask that? I’ve never met him, have I?”

‘Stiles as much as I want to get into this, I think remembering people is your job. But, Derek is one of the hales,” he waited for her emory to jog. Nothing happened. “One of your mom’s best friends.” Still nothing. “you used to go to their house?”

“sorry dad, I don’t remember much of that. But it’s ok. I’m sure it will hit me soon enough.”

He was afraid she wouldn’t. But all the same she might feel really bad if she realises she put her Der-bear in jail. He changed the topics and asked about school. Stiles was a brilliant child as usual, and her only competition seemed to still be Lydia. She told him about Jackson the ass hole (language stiles) and how he kept bullying them. However she warned him that she didn’t need his help dealing with it.

When they were almost done, he got a call from work, an emergency had occurred in the woods again. Another boy was found dead. This seemed like it was going to be a terrible week.

** Derek seeks stiles out  **

Derek left the hospital to go to his old house. He had been sleeping in that rugged place he called home when he was sixteen. It’s rugged now because it’s basically all burnt. Except for one corner at the edge and the underground basement. He wouldn’t have minded had the basement not smelt like burnt flesh even after all these years. He blamed himself everyday about that. He will never have a family again because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. And now the only family he had killed the only other family he had. So he now had to put him down as well. He didn’t know how he was going to do that. His wolf ached for his mate this time.

It was in turmoil. So much that he had a little trouble controlling it. He heard a growl coming from the trees. It sounded like another wolf. He made his way towards the sound and stopped when he heard hunters talking.

“We are gonna have a field day when we end that red eyed monster. It should seriously know better.” They laughed out loud at nothing and he started walking ahead. And he really shouldn’t have expected it to go any different when Chris Argent appeared in-front of him and started shooting at him. He was lucky to duck and have it miss his chest. However he noticed his arm had started to bleed as dark veins creeped out of his arm. His wolf lost it and he lost control over it. He barely realized where he was running to until he got to stiles house and straight to his room.

The moment he jumped in, he collapsed on her floor and hoped for the best. If he was gonna die, at least his mate should know he loved her before he even knew what love was. The last thing he saw before it blacked out was stiles running upstairs and lowering herself to where he was. He could see her mouth moving as if she was cursing multiple times and he smiled. At least she never stopped talking. She would always remain his Genim.

** Wtf is Derek doing in my house…? **

Stiles heard the thump in her room and rushed upstairs thinking maybe Scott had gone feral and was the one trashing her room. She was well prepared with a conversation on how he should really have learnt form finding tampons in her room. Then she was going to kick him out for violating his privacy. Just because he was now a were wolf didn’t mean she could misuse his abilities, climb into her rom and rummage through her things. She started storming upstairs while talking to him in the loudest voice possible. That is of course until she entered the room.

Derek was lying on the floor. There were dark veins going up his right arm. She had no idea why the guy would bring himself to her room, knowing that she was the daughter of the sheriff. Her heart was beating rapidly and she almost puked. She did not like blood. Not even her own. She fainted the first time she had to change a pad. Hence the tampons. She never has to look at it when she removes it to flash it for more than a second. She rushed to kneel where he was, blurting out a bunch of curse words at whatever deity found this seemingly amusing to have her in such distress.

He was hurt, she found out. She turned him and prayed to all the gods that he had not died. She did not need her house o turn into a haunted house. She tried to call his name a bunch of times but he wasn’t responding. He just lay there unconscious. So she did what she saw in movies all the time when someone was unconscious and people didn’t know what to do. She punched him as hard as possible, yelping when it clearly hurt her more than it did him.

Derek woke up in a daze from the punch, and let out a roar. He noticed Stiles was there and the veins were still creeping up his arm. He would have to cut out the arm or die. He was not prepared to die. But he was more wolf than human right now

“Stiles, gen, we need to get the bullet… from the hunters,” He heard himself say. Though he was pretty sure the words didn’t come out right. He could hear stiles mumbling trying to figure out what he was really saying. And bright as she always was…

“What the fuck? We can’t do that! Are you out of your mind? You clearly have a worse sense of self-preservation than I do. Woah! Woah! Woah! Don’t die on me now! She said when he started falling back down out of exhaustion. The poison was just about reaching his heart. I’ll get your bullet, please just don’t die. And that was the last thing he heard before he passed out for a second time that evening. His wolf was really not proud of showing himself weak in-front of his mate.

Stiles picked up her phone and dialed Scott. She was sent straight to his voicemail. She cursed it out loud and wondered how she was going to get the bullet to help save this strange, gorgeous but strange man. He really did have the most beautiful, muscular physique she was yet to see in beacon hills. His eyes were very familiar in the two seconds that he had opened them enough for her to see, but she couldn’t place them anywhere. Al she knew is that they really were captivating. A little bit of a green shade, or was it blue, or maybe grey?

“This is not the time, Stiles,” she mentally curses. So she asks the almost unconscious wolf about what to do to get the bullet. The blood was making her nauseaous. But she could do this. It was just a few minutes. She tried to get him to the car, basically carrying his whole weight. He was pretty heavy. She was sure he would rip her head off if she said it out loud, but then she heard him laugh and thought well, there is the menacing laugh that comes before I get killed. As she drove to the vets office, she kept hoping, praying that the man didn’t die. It was making her insides twist just thinking she wouldn’t get to see him again.

Now that was weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this shit piece of work


	8. she saves him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she saved him... see the title???:-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh.... i'm trying

** At the vet’s **

When they finally arrived at the clinic, stiles walked in with a half conscious Derek and an aching right shoulder. She moved to the metal counter they set up dogs on for examination and put Derek on it… or rather tried to shove him until he just gave in and got on it himself. The vet – his name is Deaton, Scott had said when he had mentioned wanting to get a job there. Derek could barely breathe. She didn’t know what to do. So she just continued to hope as she lookedaround the clinic for the doc. He finally came out and a sigh of relief burst through her as she started to explain.

“don’t even think about telling me you don’t know about werewolves because I know you do. Delirious Derek told me that a few minutes ago. Now how do we help him?”

“I wasn’t going to deny it. Anyway, do you know the strand of wolfsbane that this is?”

“what? How the fuck am I supposed to have that information?”

“I assumed that both of you were together when this happened. I mean trouble does seem to follow you around stiles, if you know what I mean.”

“What does that have to do with… Wait, id didn’t tell you my name. How did you…”

“I know your father. I knew your mother. You have her eyes.”

“As much as this conversation is peachy, how do we help him?”

“We can’t. You don’t know the strain of wolfsbane.””

Stiles was scared. Fear did not suit her well. She did crazy unexpected tings when she’s scared. Case in point, throwing a stone to a monster when she was scared it would eat them both. She once followed her dad to a bank robbery because she wasn’t sure he was staying safe. She even brought her mom flowers to the grave because she overheard someone say that gifts to the dead keep them alive (no she hasn’t stopped, don’t judge her dammit.)

“I will find out the strain, could you please just help him stay alive until then?”

** Looking for the fucking… what is it? **

 So that’s how she got to the diner in tears, unable to call her dad. Unable to control the flow of tears. Funny… it felt like she was going through actual loss. She barely knew the guy after all. Whatever was going on… fuck.  She didn’t know what she was going to do though. Yes, she said she would look for the… wolf mane, wolf’s baine? Whatever. But the thing is she had no idea where to start. But her heart told her she needed to go to the diner. She assumed it was to find some soothing chocolate drink that would calm her nerves enough to let her think of how she could get the damn bullet.

She was sitting at her favorite spot at the corner of the diner when she saw two guys walk in with a guns at their side. One was an old guy, likely the father of the other. A woman walked in after them, also with a gun, and sat right next to them at a close booth. The first thing she thought of was hunters. But what are hunter doing in Beacon Hills County? It’s not like they have wolves or… oh my god they were the guys after Derek. Shit one of them was coming over. Probably because she must have been staring at them a lot while thinking. She really has to stop that habit, clearly it’s going to cost her her life someday. Like now… oh she’s talking.

“hey, kid! Are you okay?” the lady sat down opposite her. “something the matter? You know we can talk right?” She tried to her to talk. To speak up even though she was the one who put Derek in that state. Stiles wiped her face off . She pretended like she didn’t want to talk much. Even though in all honesty she wanted to kill her. She wanted her to feel the pain that she had caused Derek, but she didn’t understand why she was suddenly feeling so strong about the man waiting on her to save his life.. before she left Derek had told her that he might have to bleed out by cutting his own arm if she doesn’t come early early enough. So she looked at the woman and sniffled.

“It’s nothing. I guess every one experiences death once in a while,“ She started.

“Awww sweety, who died?”

“No one yet. My…” what is Derek to her anyway? ”Boyfriend. He is in intensive care. Someone shot him.

“Oh. Well I haven’t heard of that from the news. I’m sure hell be fine if they didn’t have to announce it.”

“I don’t think so.but I’m praying the doctor finds a way to help him out.” This woman fakes so much. She moved her hand to touch her.

“Well if you ever need someone to make it better, I can give you a little something for the pain.”

What the fuck, did she just hit on her? She looks practically 30. She is like 15 years at least older than her. Who the fuck was this chic? “It’s ok. My dad is a sheriff. I’m sure he’ll make sure I at least get to say goodbye. I have to go see him soon anyway.”

“Oh wait. Can he eat something?” Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek could even tolerate water. They had tried it at the clinic before she left and he had ended up puking this black gooey stuff that looked like tar. So he told her he could. She didn’t need to know everything. Besides, she seemed a little familiar. Or maybe a lot. Like she had definitely seen her somewhere in her childhood. But what the hell, she barely had time before she realized the woman had gone to get her a chocolate flavored (with a little caramel) ice cream and so she waited. That’s when she saw it.

The block had left a bullet case right there. And they weren’t even arranged. Just left carelessly. Like she had been in a hurry. So she picked up one bullet that at least looked like the one she saw Derek describe, that had a crest on it. Deaton had explained after he passed out that it was a family of hunters. Clearly he wasn’t wrong. Though the woman’s brother looked like he wanted to puke. He had started some sort of quiet argument with his father. They had been arguing for a while when the woman came up and gave her the chocolate, not ice cream, coffee.

“I figured a mature girl like you was probably doing some older guy. Seems like the type. Don’t worry. It will be our own secret.” She noticed stiles had been looking at the two men. “Never mid them boys must be boys. They argue like that. Maybe someday you can join us and help me put them in line.

“Thanks.” Stiles took the Styrofoam cup and carried it outside. Her heart was beating so hard. She was almost sure the woman could hear it. Kate was what she had heard her father call her when she had been going out the door. In all honesty that name sort of suited her. In a psycho lady kind of way. But in the end she had done it. She had found the bullet. She ran to the car and drove off. She was sure she probably broke a few (a lot) of traffic rules. She just couldn’t stop thinking about saving Derek. She tried calling Scott again (voicemail) but she kept going. Just kept moving until she was in the clinic. In less than 10 minutes… that was weird. Anyway, she was driving really fast. No time to think stiles.

She rushed in and gave the bullet to Deaton. Deaton mixed it up so weirdly and moved on to apply it to Derek’s skin. Then she passed out when she saw him light up something.

** Derek survived after all **

The last thing he remembers is stiles being there when he mentioned the crest. And then there was this sharp pain in his arm for like a second. Derek woke up with a roar and got ready to pounce at whatever it was, but he found he was chained to the metal counter. He tuned to see stiles fall to the ground, but couldn’t help her. His wolf wailed at that, feeling useless. Heck he couldn’t even save his mate from an unconscious fall, what could he possibly be able to do now?

He finally got the chain out when Deaton deemed him not crazy. He moved to her and carried her off to the jeep. He said goodbye and gave his gratitude to Deaton before he left for stiles house. He drove slowly so he couldn’t wake her up. Running his fingers through her hair soothingly, he thought about her old self. Then when her amber eyes could get him to do anything (he’s pretty sure they still could if she tried even just a little). When she used to let her hair flow unlike the boy cut she has on. The boy cut does make her look a little like she is 3 years older, but she still looks a little baby faced.

When he got to her house he was relieved to see that her father was still at work. It was early anyway. Lunch hour had barely passed. What he couldn’t push past herself to the back of his mind was how much he loved her. Even after all these years, he could never get her out of his system. He thought of her. Even though anger was his anchor, it was the anger of losing everyone he loved, alive and dead. Anger that his mate didn’t remember him. Anger that he might not know her the way he used to. That as much as he wants to love her, he can’t yet because (well she is still 14 and you are still 21) she doesn’t know him like she used to. He needed to get out. And he couldn’t.

He had to stay. For her. He couldn’t leave her alone again.

So when he lay her to bed, he kissed her and jumped out through the window. He went back out to his “house” content that she might come find him. And if she doesn’t he will figure out how to get to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe lets see what happens next


	9. chapter 9: exploding events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Derek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it goes on, the Scott Drama Train just doesn't stop!

Stiles woke up that morning feeling a lot tired. She had had a crazy day yesterday. Honestly, she doesn’t remember anything much. What she does remember is that Derek kissed her at night. The guy practically tucked her to bed. Why he would do that she doesn’t understand. She knows she is 14 but I swear her mind keeps roaming to that kiss like she has nothing left to do but think about that. Which is weird considering that she has her brain. ADHD is a big problem man. Its so weird that when she starts thinking about stuff it just spirals. Like that time…

“What the fuck Scott!” she screamed when she turned to find Scott in her room. “you can’t use the door anymore?”

“I’m sorry,” Scott hurried to try and help her out of bed. In her fright she had managed to tangle her feet and fall to the floor.

“Is it a werewolf thing? To just appear in front of people with no reason? Cause I have to say, I don’t like it,” she started. Scott has gotten used to this. It’s better for you if you do not interrupt her during this. “Because I swear I will kill you if you do that one more time.” She gets up and runs to the mirror. “oh look, my hair is growing. What was i… yeah. I swear Scott. Wait. What are **_YOU_** doing here? “

“I guess I deserve that.” Scott tried.

“Deserve? What you deserve is for me to never talk to you again. I could you know. We could be done.”

“I know Stiles. I know. I messed up.”

“Oh yeah you did.” Stiles started pacing up the room. She moved to go down the stairs to the kitchen.

“But I know now. I’m a werewolf. With yellow eyes,” Stiles tripped on air with that comment and almost face-planted into the floor. Scot caught her practically by instinct. He felt this pull to protect her and just jumped. “Sorry,” he righted her up. He wasn’t sure he could get over the shock on her face.

“Scott?”

“Yes?”

“Scott, I feel like you should let go.” The hurt look passed on his face before he had a chance to hide it from Stiles.

“No I don’t mean it like that scotty. It’s just that your claws are sort of hurting me and…“ they both heard the roar before Derek was standing between them both in a defensive crouch. His eyes shone bright blue from the reflection on the window that Stiles could see. Stiles noticed that Scott was doing the same thing and they were both roaring at each other. Almost like Derek was… oh!

“Derek it’s ok.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Derek look. I’m fine. I’m very, very fine. Look.” Derek turned practically whining and looked in her direction.  She totally gets absolutely turned on by that. She gets crazy when she realizes he is moving towards her and she moves back quickly, only to be stopped when she gets that Derek whines painfully after interpreting that as rejection. She moves closer as Scott growls lowly in warning at Derek.

Derek looks her for any sort of injuries until he finds the claw marks that dug into her arm. The low growl that he pulls out has Stiles jumping to tap at his nose.

“Bad boy!” Derek stops growling immediately. “he didn’t mean it. He’s new to this shit. And if he wasn’t bitten by the mad ugly animal, he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

“Scott calm down.” Derek says after turning his teeth back. Scott was starting to get really hyperventilenty…yy. Stiles noticed that it wasn’t getting back down. And it looked like he was getting angrier.  Actually he was barely listening. He really needed to get things down before… well there is the before. He pounced at Stiles and Derek held him up by his throat against a wall. Scott tried to claw at him but Derek held him down until a scarier roar (than Derek) pierced through the air. When they all turned, it was Peter. Derek couldn’t believe it. Immediately Scott stopped twisting around and Derek dropped him.

“Uncle Peter? You killed Laura!” Peter ‘s face changed and a look of shock and hurt passed through his face. Derek had just accused him of what him and Stiles knew. That he had killed his niece. But the look on his face didn’t look like the one on the beast. Peter wasn’t even trying to attack them. His eyes shone blue just like Derek’s. Maybe it’s a family thing, Stiles thought.

“I… what?”

“You're gonna pay for that!”

“Derek what are you talking about? What happened to Laura? I was just roaming around town looking for a phone at Deaton’s when I smelt you there and Laura too and he said you were here. What is this about Laura?”

“You really don’t know?”

“Now would really be a good time to tell me Derek.”

“Can’t you feel the loss?”

“Derek I have lost my entire family in one afternoon. Laura is the only voice I remember coming to visit me just a day before. She reminded me of your mother and i.”  he sat down. “she started talking about Sherry and Malia. She said she found out that they had survived, but Malia was adopted. Last she remembered was that Malia had died. She had come to look for her as she sorts out a rogue wolf. Apparently her being alpha meant she had to take care of her land.” Peter chuckled. A tear fell down his face. Derek was whining softly already moving close to Peter. Scott had calmed down surprisingly and had sat down near Stiles.

“Peter… she was coming here because of you. Malia has been dead for a while. Cora too.”

“Cora isn’t dead. I told her to run when Sherry opened up the mountain ash circle. A beam fell on Sherry.” He paused and took in a deep breath. “She didn’t survive, but I remember. The last thing before I passed out was Cora running into the woods.”

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. And now Laura is dead” Derek said.

“No it isn’t. From what Lau told me, it looked like that bitch of a hunter Kate totally played you man. She killed Lau. Not you. Never you man”

Wait they said Kate. Stiles has heard that name before. She has. “Wait did you say Kate?”

“Yeah. Kate Argent?” Peter said. “Derek’s ex.”

“Peter…” Derek tries

“At least before he went to New York.”

“Blonde hair, kinda creepy, hits on everything that has breathe, has a brother and a father?

“You do know her!” Peter quips.

“Wait. My girlfriend’s last name is argent!”

“Allison?” Peter asks, and Scott nods. “Sweet girl. Unfortunate she had to be born into that family. I liked her father before he followed his father’s footsteps. Him and I were old roommates.”

Stiles and Peter started talking about something from that statement and then Derek reminded her that Scott was dating an Argent, in quite a way she would say he looked jealous.

“Sorry to interrupt your moment,” he cleared his throat. “but the matter at hand must be crazy. We need to get rid of both the hunters and the alpha.”

“The monster is an alpha?” Stiles.

“The alpha is a monster?” Peter.

“There is a monster? Scott.

“Everybody just calm down!” Derek.

“Calm down? Who made _you_ boss of everyone?” Scott.

“Scott! Shut up for a second.” Stiles yells at Scott. Scott gets up and starts puffing up again.

“NO! I’m done following orders. Who made him boss of us?” Scott.

“Scott is it?” Peter gets up right after him with a grim smile on his face, “Scott, the new werewolf. One month ago you didn’t even believe they existed now you are one?”

“It hasn’t been a month.” Stiles pipes up.

“Not even a month? I guess you haven’t even experienced a full moon yet have you? You think a werewolf is all about strength, good looks and furriness a couple of times a year, huh? You think it means you can just boss people around right? You think it means you decide to be alpha or beta or omega? Well listen up,” Peter’s face turned to a scary menacing grim. “Being a beta has nothing to do with doing what you want. As weak as you are, your alpha, the monster, will look for you. He’s gone mad with power, who knows if he wants to kill you or use you? Who knows if he wants to rip you apart or take you down like a bitch?”

“He won’t…” Scott tries.

“He won’t what? Try to kill you? Try to use you? He bit you without your consent, you think he won’t try and get to Stiles to get to you? Yu think he won’t tear down your mother? Your friends? The entire of beacon hills?”

“I’ll stop him!” Scott yells.

“Oh you’ll stop him now will you? Like you have tried since he got here?” Stiles tries to say something to defend Scott but Derek stops her before she can. He tells her to let Peter do his thing. So she does. She watches him. “Sit your rookie ass down and listen when you are talked to you son of a dick and shut the fuck up as your next alpha talks to you. Because if you don’t, you’ll be a stupid dead omega before the full moon. That full moon is in a few days by the way.”

Scott looks down and looks towards Derek. “I’m sorry,” he says before joining Stiles on the floor. That was impressive. Stiles looked at Peter and they shared a small smile before Derek started again. She remembered that smile. Not so clearly. But she did. But she didn’t know how.

** The full moon **

The full moon happened to be on the 25th of the month and Scott was chained to the basement of the old Hale mansion. Stiles had been there once. Just once, and she had begged Derek to come sleep in her room until he booked a hotel room. Now that he and Peter were back together, Derek seemed more at ease. With Peter and Stiles working on a good plan, Scott being trained by Derek, everything was going great. And then Scott had to almost bite Stiles during the full moon because he hadn’t gotten what he wanted and he couldn’t control his emotions.

But that’s ok. He got through that night. The alpha had killed 3 people, but Derek, Peter and Stiles had tried to save a bunch of others. Everything worked out in the end. It was a great full moon.

** The alpha match **

After they had figured out that Lydia was a screaming thing (Peter said he’d try and remember her name so that he could remember why she was there in the first place) Stiles and her became some sort of friends. Then Allison came clean that she was not joining her family in their craziness. They all made a plan to attack the alpha after the next full moon. No one was sure how it was going turn out. The alpha had made a stake on the Hale’s land and everyone involved was on edge. Or at least everyone who knew they were involved.

The alpha had met Stiles outside a restaurant. He had told Stiles that he had really been after her and not Scott. That she could have the power of a wolf and the mind of her human self. That she would be an asset by his side, even get the pleasure of enjoying being his mate. She was so disgusted she ended up puking her entire lunch into the bathroom when she showed up to pack meeting that evening. Even though she was human, she enjoyed pack meetings. Derek had been extremely concerned. He had caused quite a fit when he found out why. He had asked her if she wanted the bite.

When the day came, Kate Argent tried to kill them all with her father, Gerard. Chris refused to get into the fight. However they managed to lose the hunters. The alpha had then crowded them and his roar had refused to work on Scott. They were all pretty shocked when that happened. Lydia and Stiles threw Molotov cocktails at the alpha and burned him. Derek had had a huge fight with the alpha even after being burnt.

There was a back and forth and there had almost been a loss of hope when the alpha had pinned Derek down. Everyone held their breath. But then the idiot insulted Derek’s mother and sister. Said they weren’t alpha enough. That the alpha power was meant for males. That the alpha power was for strong male wolves that can take a bitch and sire more wolves with it. And Derek had remembered the alpha suggesting that Stiles would be his… bitch. And fury had covered his sight.

Derek had fought the alpha whilst defending his mother and his family’s honor. He had fought so well and so he really hit the alpha in all the places that hurt. The pack cheered on. The fight went on for a while and Derek finally pinned the alpha down. He slashed his claws across his neck and the alpha had died gurgling on a pool of his own blood. The hunters had then walked in and Chris had appeared dragging his daughter home. Gerard had threatened Scott and Derek as well as Peter. When Peter had noticed it was a diversion to try and kill Derek, he disappeared only to appear with Kate in hand. Derek had spared her life.

Even with the act, Kate had still attacked Derek with a knife and Peter had wringed her neck. She died instantly. Gerard wanted blood, but as he was outnumbered, he left. The pack was set for new things. Stiles thought they would be great things. Derek had carried her all the way home when he found out she had sprained her ankle and tucked her into bed again. This time it was more romantic. Neither of them talked about it though. Both were extremely emotionally constipated. It was a good day.

** Pack growth **

When Stiles told his dad about this kid who had been mistreated by his own father, the sheriff had told him that nothing could be done without evidence, or at least without the child confessing it himself. So Stiles, as usual, was going to ensure at least he had a friend. She made a plan. It was foolproof. Now that Scott was part of the lacrosse team officially and she was joining the sprint team (apparently being part of the supernatural team meant she had to at least be athletic. That was so not a problem because she was the fastest girl in the school. She wasn’t pretty like Lydia and Allison, and most of the time people confused her for a guy because of her hairstyle, but girl could run any kind of race. She was born to run). 

Scott had started ignoring her for Allison and their make outs. It was either that or he would suddenly have a team hangout and he’d bail on Stiles. It was as if Scott didn’t want to be near her. But she came up with excuses for his behavior. He was the only one who was always extremely late to pack meeting and always with an excuse. The minor attacks that Peter and Derek had managed had been easy but without Scott there to learn, Derek had been extremely angry about it. Stiles and Scott were no longer close. Recently he had even bailed on her to eat with Jackson and the team. He had not even defended her when they practically called her his whore. She had walked away. Scott hadn’t apologized and she hadn’t followed after him. She acted like it was nothing. But Scott had betrayed her friendship enough times.

So Stiles said hi to Isaac early Monday morning. He was so shocked he almost ran away until Stiles told him she just wanted to see if he needed anything. He said he wouldn’t mind being walked to class. And that’s how they started being friends. Stiles had come to see Isaac one evening because they had homework together and he had heard a ruckus inside. When his father had left, she had snuck inside calling to Isaac. A feeling told her to move towards the basement when she didn’t find him anywhere else. When she went down she noticed the gridge in the corner that was tied down with a chain. Stiles immediately went to it and realised something was banging it softly from the inside.

“Isaac?” she asksed tentatively.

“Please daddy I'm sorry. I won’t let anyone come over again.” So that was because he had invited Stiles to homework? Stiles had noticed him get uncomfortable but she had put it aside as him not wanting Stiles to witness his father’s wrath. Stiles had the idea that the father would definitely not fight him if Stiles is around. He thought he could spare him. But turns out his father had other plans.

Stiles picked up  the set of keys on top of the fridge the man was really sloppy. Oh wait she needs to take photos. She took out her phone and took photos instantly sending them to her father with the caption, “Isaac is inside this. I'm getting him out”. Isaac was a mess by the time she had gotten to him. She slowly started getting him out when she had the door open and close. She hurried anyway regardless of the footsteps she knew were getting erratic upstairs. She was already having trouble trying to get Isaac out of another panic attack, she didn’t need to think of getting caught and working _herself_ into a panic attack.

Isaac was so scared he had already started getting back into the fridge when the door opened up. Stiles hid him with the blanket she had found and told him to keep quiet. She walked to the edge wall that covered her from sight when the guy walked in. she hit him with the baseball bat she had found and yelled at Isaac to run out. Isaac fled the scene leaving her with his father downstairs. She tried to run out after Isaac but he got a hold of her heel, pulling her down the stairs. She was pretty sure the fall tore her bottom lip. Fuck if Derek found out. And Peter!!! This was not gonna end well for him. Her father was on his way

Isaac’s father hit her across the face. In revolt she had hit him across the knee enough to at least hear a small cracking sound. She took her chance when she heard him groan out in pain and ran out. Turns out she really didn’t hurt him enough when he came up behind her dragging her by her hair o the kitchen. The sirens started getting louder as she was dragged all the way to the living room.

“Oh you called the cops?!” he started yelling. Oh how wonderful. She had turned 15 2 months ago just so she could get beat up by some ass of a father.

“Really, you think a 15 year old girl couldn’t take you by herself? You must have small ass balls!” she retorted before she had a hold on her tongue. She screamed out when he hit her again and threw her across the floor. By then the Sherriff and his deputies had already gotten there. Stiles had gotten up and moved towards Isaac when she saw him cowering in on himself, back on the wall behind the couch. She really didn’t want him to feel unsafe ever again. So she wrapped him up in a hug and let him cry. Whispering words of love in his ear, telling him he was fine. That he was ok. That he was never going to go through that. She would make sure of that. And nobody noticed when her eyes glowed bright purple and the same time, her alphas eyes glowed bright crimson.

Later Isaac had asked Derek to turn him. That was about 6 months after Peter had adopted him, surprising the whole pack, one month after his father had been convicted of child abuse and assault. The left hand was quite a ruthless person in the pack. No one would believe he had paternal instincts. They pack had 6 members now. And they would meet as Isaac and Scott practiced their fighting skills with Peter and Derek (when Peter didn’t have to go check on the perimeter). Stiles was sitting reminding everyone of her birthday in a few months. A month later the alpha that had died tried using Lydia's powers even though they didn’t know what they were. Later Peter revealed that she was a banshee. Derek and his small pack helped. Scott never showed up.

Then Isaac had brought in Erica, a sickly girl who he liked enough to bring her to the pack. And with Erica came Boyd. Boyd had a huge body. Peter had joked about at the fact that he’d make a great bouncer for Stiles instead of Derek always being at the school. Derek had sent him a look when everyone laughed and all the wolves and the banshee had kept quiet, but Stiles had laughed until Derek decided to tickle her to tears. She enjoyed those little moments when Derek forgot about his burden of being an alpha and losing his pack. He was the most fun at that time. The loft he had moved in had more colour to it then. Scott still didn’t show up to pack nights.

Jackson had demanded from Derek to turn him or he would end up taking their secret to the internet. He had photos. They were quite real and had intimidated everyone. Derek had just come home that day (yes she is calling the place home for now) with a grim look on his face that screamed anger. That had been Stiles cue to come into the living room (if you can call it that. There is no real partition so… yeah) and ask him to go out for a run with her casually.

“I know what you're trying to do Stiles,” he had said when they had run for about 30 minutes.

“I didn’t think you wouldn’t know Derek,” she smiled slyly at him, “Unless you are suddenly super dumb.” Derek had smelled how happy she was to be running with him after the first 5 minutes. So he had let himself relax in the burn of his muscles and the heart beat beating beside him. Stiles may have been human but she had great stamina. Lately though he had smell something else on her. He’d first thought it was supernatural, but then he had never smelt it on anyone before. And whenever Stiles was in the room, everyone seemed to smell like it. He just attributed it to good weirdness of a pack.

They had come back to the house to find Peter waiting in the living room from his perimeter check. Derek had written something down, given him the piece of paper and nodded his head. Peter smiled that smile that said he is preparing for something very evil and walked out. She was extremely happy that he found it nice being the alpha’s left hand. It was super, super dirty work. No one else in the pack had the heart for it.

On September 12th, Stiles had found Jackson in the locker rooms (coach Finstock ever believed she was fully girl so he allowed her in the boys locker room) when she was looking for Scott. He was just seated there looking beaten up. He had tears going down his face and when he saw Stiles he scrambled up and pretended he wasn’t doing what she just caught him doing. Stiles had just taken it into stride and asked him if he had seen Scott. Jackson cursed at her and told her to look for her boyfriend elsewhere for their fuck sessions.

“Then you wonder why Derek doesn’t want to give you the bite. You're unstable and you don’t even care to find help. We don’t need broken pack members in our pack, we have enough of that.” Stiles had told him.

“Oh really? So do you suck Derek’s dick? Is that why he lets you pretend to play wolf with all of them?” at that comment a rumble of a growl came behind Stiles. Derek had come just in time when Jackson had started moving towards Stiles as if he wanted to hurt her. His eyes were full on glowing.

“When I sent Peter I thought you would take that as an example of responsibility. That you could realize being a werewolf is not just about power. But I see you are corrupted,” he said then turned to Stiles. “Please stop being so sad. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to punch his mouth before he spoke ill of you.” That brought out a chuckle from Stiles.

“It isn’t your job to defend my honour alpha.” Derek’s wolf had gone so wild with Stiles acknowledging that he was her alpha his eyes glowed.

“Oh but it is. You are the person keeping the pack intact. It will always be my duty to defend you. To death. Did he try to hurt you?” Jackson was sure Stiles was going to use that to her advantage to get back at him for all the bullying he takes her through at school.

“Not at all, alpha. He’s harmless.” Derek ran his hands through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He knew he was blocking the exit for Jackson not to leave.

“Isn’t this the same guy who was bullying you throughout the year? Isn’t he dating Lydia?”

“Yeah she’s my friend, I don’t want her to stop dating him just because he is a jerk. I can’t tell her how much of a jerk he still is, it would break her heart. At least not now, Derek.”  Stiles had told him with pleading eyes. Jackson realised that they all cared deeply for each other. He had to do something about his situation. He wanted that kind of love. He wanted that kind of family if he wasn’t allowed to have his birth parents. So he tried to run out. Derek got a hold of his neck and pinned him effortlessly against the lockers. His heartbeat skyrocketed he almost peed on himself as fear took over him.

“If you ever come near her again to hurt her, I will assure you that you will not be able to run from the wrath that will befall you. I will not take another tear from her because of you and your idiot of friends. I will unleash Scott on you, and you won’t like it. Do I make myself clear?” Jackson had tried to speak in agreement and Stiles had told Derek to let him go. Like she was feeling sorry for him. Like she cared if Derek hurt him.

The next week had Jackson baring his soul out to Stiles. His chance was given and he had finally gotten his chance to prove himself. He threw Stiles’ 16th birthday on October 10th in his mansion and invited the whole pack and their friends. Her dad had to work, but they had had lunch earlier. It was fine. Derek had not shown up. Neither had Peter. But that was ok. They had taken her to ice cream and curly fries later in the week separately.

When the pack was alone, they finally started giving her their gifts. Derek had bought her a red leather jacket with the triskelion printed in jewellery (extremely expensive) and insisted that she wear it. With that Lydia had totally gone all out and bought her plenty of outfits to go with the jacket (despite Stiles protesting that it was too much). She might have worn that thing like every day. Except the days Derek insisted on taking it to laundry. 

Peter had gotten her a titanium baseball (where did you get someone to make a baseball out of titanium Peter?) fused with mountain ash. Boyd had offered to be the wolf for the testing of it. Stiles had looked at him like he was mad, until Lydia hit him herself out of curiosity. It had worked as suspected. Then he had given Stiles a briefcase with different types of swords, daggers and a cross bow. Scott had suggested jokingly that they put it away for her safety and everyone else’s when Chris argent volunteered to teach Stiles how to fight as a birthday gift. Allison was beside herself.

Allison had gotten her a bracelet with the words “spark” written on it, claiming that Stiles was the spark that lit up the fire of the pack bond. Stiles almost cried. Isaac had gotten her mittens for her cold hands and vouchers to the diner for curly fries. She didn’t even know they had that. Boyd and Erica had gotten her a necklace that had a triskelion pendant and 2 pairs of earing’s with the same design (owing to the fact that everyone already had one and she had been so disappointed when she hadn’t been given one, her scent turning into something sour even though she claimed she didn’t want the damned jewellery anyway. Something about it being too girly). It had taken everything for Derek not to just go get hers anyway. Scott wasn’t there to get his chain.

Jackson surprised everyone when he told her he had asked his parents and Derek for the money to go and completely fix Stiles’ car. It was a present from Scott and him, he said. When she walked outside she noticed a bright blue jeep that looked almost new. They had put in new everything. Apparently her death trap was now all made. Her roscoe was good as new. That had Stiles crying and the wolves assuming they had done something wrong when she got up to put a kiss on Jackson's cheeks. She hugged Derek as well whispering a very low thank you and kissing his cheek as well. Derek enjoyed having her safe in his arms. Scott hadn’t shown up for the party of his best friend, so Stiles knew Jackson was trying to be nice.

They had all ended up in a pile of hugs after that (initiated by Scott, the puppy. He was still learning to understand that Derek is the one to decide what happens. Sometimes Stiles didn’t think it was working. What with every time Scott acting like he wasn’t part of the pack. Derek had once told Stiles that he had a hard time feeling the bond when it came to Stiles. Like he was still bitter about being a werewolf. Peter had also said that Scott scared him, for the future of the pack. That Scott acted like a wolf that would betray his alpha at the first offer of a better option. Peter suggested they let him go, but Stiles vouched for him. This was going to be a long journey though.

Anyway the pack grew that October with it was made of 8 people now, with Chris and Jackson being added into it. Of course when good things start to happen in beacon hills, that’s the time fate decides to show its fucking face and fuck them all up. That was expected. The first full moon of Jackson's turning was when things started to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10:Gerard and his kanima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe... keep reading please. i feel like summaries in fan fic is like a spoiler. but i'll try in my other fics. for now enjoy without it

 

When the full moon came up, Derek said he could smell lizard on Jackson and every wolf had agreed. It was funny to Stiles how they could tell it was a lizard. However they had let it go when they figured Jackson was not losing his cool during his first moon even though Isaac still had problems with his a year later (‘it’s ok Isaac’ Derek had said. ‘it’s oly normal considering you have the deepest wounds of all of the other wolves. I mean Erica took 8 months). So no one took it to heart when he went home the next day completely fine. That is until the bodies started to turn up.

From Peter’s research and Stiles’ as well (she had just gotten the bestiary from argent and the other from Peter, she had a lot of information) it looked like work of a creature that was being controlled rather than a feral one. They found this out after they realised there was a pattern. The last attack had been bait to try and capture Derek. Stiles had realised this and left to find him immediately. She got in his jeep and drove it to the community swimming pool where Derek had texted that he had found a body. She was pretty tired of always finding him in trouble. The rest were ok. But his was serious.

When she got there Derek was drowning. She was so scared she didn’t think when she jumped into the pool. The kanima (she remembered when she saw the creature) was just circulating the pool unable to get into the water so at least she knew he didn’t like water. She put that information aside for a rainy day. When Stiles saw the shine of a triskelion on the creatures neck she realised there was only one person that they hadn’t accounted for that day to take their triskelion because Derek said he needed to install trackers on them. The kanima was Jackson. Whoever had tried to harm her pack mate was going to pay for it. Jackson had turned out to be her close friend in the few months. She was furious. She wanted blood.

But right now she had to keep her alpha alive. Scott had been on voicemail again and she had left a voicemail to Erica knowing she would be leaving the library soon and would probably be their only hope. 2 hours later had Stiles exhausted and tired. She didn’t let go though. No matter how much her arms wanted to give way. She was so hell bent on believing that she could hold him up. She hoped that Scott would finally get his head out of her girlfriend’s eyes and remember ditching her for Allison. She had just started hoping with all her might Peter feel the pack bond strained and come help when she noticed her eyes glowing in the pool. It was only for a second and Peter had shown up immediately pulling them out of the water after fighting the kanima for a while. He had dragged them out to his car when the kanima had fled wounded.

“It’s Jackson. He’s being controlled,” she had said finally when they had gotten to the loft. “I want blood.” Peter had just held her as she let her anger go. Derek was unconscious.

When he got up 3 hours later, he looked for Stiles first. “I took her home.” Derek got up immediately. “She is safe. Erica and Boyd are with her,” Peter added when he noticed his discomfort.

“You let her leave.” It wasn’t a question.

“You know how your mate is. She is stubborn. She realised you were in danger when I had gone to check out the perimeter and by the time I had come back she was already gone. She left a note this time. She is one strong mate Derek. You should be more thankful than going to yell at her again.” Peter had said the last thing smirking and walked out to get something. He brought in his phone and showed it to Derek. “Scott is meeting with Gerard behind the packs back. I saw him today. Gerard is sick. He wants the bite. Scott is offering it for a cure of the bite. I think that’s what has been bothering your beta.”

“He is no longer a part of us. He’s been acting like an omega for a while anyway. This week was the worst. He didn’t come to pack meetings. At least now we know why. Thank you Uncle Peter.” He gave him a pat on his shoulder.

“You're my nephew. If I don’t look out for you, who will? Plus you know how I am. I take care of my assets.

Derek laughed at that. “Of course, always the selfish bastard.” The next week Derek came home to find his house smelling of tears and panic. Stiles’ scent was nowhere to be found. To say he was devastated would be an understatement.

Stiles had been missing for the last 3 hours at least and no one had realised. She had decided to go for ice cream inviting Scott anyway (because Derek, no one deserves to be an omega regardless. At least let’s wait till he comes clean. If he doesn’t in the next 2 weeks, after we’ve gotten rid of the kanima, I will personally drag his furry ass out of here) and well no one could stop her. She had to pick Derek up on her way back. No one thought it would be a problem in the day. The bodies only ever showed up at night. Scott hadn’t shown up.

Derek’s wolf was bonded to his mate. He could try and find her scent hadn’t the hunters masked it with something that caused the noses of all the wolves to itch and burn. Derek still hadn’t said anything (because if you do the whole plan could fail. We need to at least show him this good side of being a werewolf. Derek I don’t want to lose him. He’s like my brother). But his wolf was getting agitated. Peter came into the room when no one else could stand near him he was practically breathing in anger and breathing out fury. It’s like he couldn’t stop getting angry. His control was almost slipping. Stiles would want him to be calm and think of what to do. so he tried. When Peter showed him that his phone was ringing he didn’t growl. He just picked it up casually and saw that it was a video call. It was a new number. Probably the hunters. They had Jackson, he knew. H picked up the call.

“What do you want?”

“Oh! Hello Derek. Now you're the alpha right?” Gerard laughs heinously and ended up coughing. His lungs sounded congested. He was drinking out of a cup. Something he had watched Scott bring to him. Scott looked like he didn’t even regret doing what he was doing. It was disgusting watching him standing next to a bloody Stiles and it took everything in him to not lose his control. He really, really tried. Especially when he saw the smirk on Stiles’ face.

“Really? You're going to try the whole bad guy thing? Like the one in movies? And I thought cancer was your only problem!” that earned her a slap across the face by one of the goons who hadn’t been in the video before. Derek looked to Stiles side. She was holding up 5 fingers. And waving them around as if she was trying to send a message. He looked at her again and she mouthed hunters.

“So this is the deal Hale:” Gerard ended up pausing to take a breath after another cough. “I want the bite. I want you to turn me so that i don’t die. And in return I promise not to hunt your entire pack down again until I’m done taking out all the other werewolves in America. Well that and you'll have your trophy wife, Stiles here, eventually. If she even wants to be with a coward dog like you.”

“Don’t take the deal Derek!” Stiles screamed. “This wretched old warehouse is not worth it. Please for the pack’s sake. Just…” that got her punched. But Derek and Peter had already realised that she had given up her location.

“If you get to our meet at the diner in 15 minutes I promise I will give her alive. If not, I will cut every piece of her. Slowly and painfully.”

“Deal. I’ll be there. Let both Stiles, Jackson and Scott go and I will promise not to tear you apart when I see you. I will give you the bite. Just let them go.”

“In 15 minutes, Derek, or she dies.” He hung up. Peter had already left to go to the diner the moment he had mentioned it. He had carried the betas with him. They were all prepared. Allison was so disgusted she had already sent Scott a break up text. Even she hadn’t known. However Derek had left after the phone was hung up. He and Chris were the last to leave the loft. When he gets his hands on Gerard, Chris promised to kill him himself. Stiles had become like a daughter to him. No one was going to hurt her and get away with it.

When they got to the diner, the pack was already situated in position. Derek’s job was only to get Stiles out first and then come back to help the pack after she was safe. Derek had finally called Stiles’ father and told him to meet him at the hospital in 30 minutes. He had called Melissa (she already knew of their situation owing to the fact that Scott had turned furry in front of her). So when he bit Gerard and they waited a few minutes for the bite to take, he had been surprised when the man started to spit out black goo. Like rejected bite. However that didn’t stop him from taking his chance to slice through the ropes that held Stiles in place. He picked her up and headed out to the jeep. The kanima had tried to stop them and Derek had roared so loudly, it brought back blue eyes and a trembling Jackson to his knees. Lydia had appeared behind him and covered him with a blanket herding them to the jeep where she drove Stiles and Jackson to the hospital.

Derek’s pack was busy fighting a huge crowd of hunters they didn’t notice that Gerard had left until they were done and Peter mentioned 5 hunters missing. Derek and the pack came out of the house to see Chris holding a rifle to Gerard's head.

“Your call, alpha. One word and I’ll end him.”

“Chris, thank you, but that won’t be necessary. He’s dying anyway. You can carry him home. Let him die in his grief,”

“Derek…”Chris started wanting to argue.

Derek pulled him aside leaving Peter and Boyd in charge.” Chris, I never got a last time with my family. I don’t want you to live with the regret that one of the last of your family died by your hands. I know how that feels.”

“Kid, since when did you turn out to be so wise? Your mother would have been proud.” Chris left him and helped his father to his car. After they left the rest of the pack remained cleaning up the dead bodies. Honestly sometimes Derek feels like he has done them wrong exposing them to this world at such a young age. But then their lives weren’t any better. At least now they have meaning. Giving his life meaning as well. At least now they know the part-werewolf-part-kanima was still susceptible to Derek’s command roar.

They all went to the hospital to find the sheriff had already been filled in on what happened. He thought it was the strangest thing when Derek showed him his eyes. He had been scared at first, but then he had started asking questions in all the right directions, including the death poof Laura, Kate’s disappearance, Gerard suddenly coming back to town, and Stiles finally finding so many friends. He asked what happened to Scott and even Derek cringed at that. He told her father to wait for Stiles to wake up and explain that. He hated the kid right now but he didn’t want to jeopardize the relationship the sheriff had with him.

** Stiles realizes who Derek is **

When Stiles woke up she really was not expecting that Derek would be standing by the window of her room. She hated hospitals. She really did. And seeing Derek there after everything he has been through made her so sad she didn’t want to look him in the eye. He had to come back to the hospital probably to look at her and worry that she was probably dying. She remembered her dad being at the hospital when her mom was sick. she didn’t want to see that on Derek just because some kid in his pack is sick. Well she said that and then she talked. Her heart beat was skyrocketing. She didn’t need to have a panic attack right now. Seriously, calm down heart!

Derek turned to watch Stiles trying to breathe. He rushed to her bedside and tried to calm her down.

“Hey, baby, I need you to calm down.” She wasn’t calming down. Actually it was getting worse. “Baby calm down. Please, I don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t breathe,” Stiles managed to say. Derek started to do something he remembered seeing Stiles’ mother doing when she was a kid. He pulled her up and sat behind her. he pulled her close and whispered soothing words in her ear. “You're ok. Baby, you’re ok. Just breathe with me baby. Please. Just breathe.” He kept on whispering them to her until she calmed down. Melissa had walked in and found him doing it. She had nodded knowingly and left. When she finally did calm down, she relaxed more on him. Derek kept telling her things and she just listened. When he couldn’t talk anymore they just enjoyed their silence. Honestly, Stiles was enjoying their silence. It was good. She was going to pretend she didn’t hear him call her baby. Then Scott walked in.

“What’s going on here?” he started his face crunching into something like he was disgusted. Derek started to growl and Stiles tried to soothe him.

“It’s ok Der.” He stopped growling. “What do you want Scott?”

“Are you dating him now?”

“What do you care Scott?”

“Stiles, were best friends.”

“I can’t do this right now. Get out.” Scott doesn’t move. “Out!”

“Stiles?”

“Scott I don’t fucking care. Get the fuck out of my room.” Melissa had just walked in when she finished saying that.

“Scott McCall if someone has to tell you to leave this room one more time I swear but you will have your ass handed to you. Leave. If she wants to see you, you can try her house after she is out of here.” Melissa ripped her son a new one. They all look at her shocked. Scott walks out with his tail between his legs (pun highly intended, it’s Stiles yo!). Melissa looks at them and nods.

“Thank you, Melissa.”

“It’s ok. Derek’s already told me I would make a fine alpha. Gave me an ego boost to deal with the brat I call my son.” They all laugh. “Derek, make sure you don’t keep her up for too long. I’ll be in to give her medication soon. Keep her calm.” She goes out with a knowing look. Stiles waits a few minutes before she speaks up.

“Derek, why do you need me to keep calm because of medication?”

“Stiles… they need to inject you,” Derek tried stating casually. Her heart beat got so quick, so fast that Derek started to panic as well. “No, no, no, no, no, Stiles. Come on.” he pulls her closer.

“Don’t let them. Can’t they give me something else? Der, please!”

“It won’t hurt as much as you think. Look. I promise I’ll take the pain away as soon as it gets there.”

“But Der…” she actually had tears in her eyes.

“I’ll hold you until it’s over and until you go to sleep, if you promise to be cooperative with Ms McCall.”

“You promise?”

“Yes Stiles. I promise,” he kissed the top of her head.  

When Ms McCall came up she tried her best to keep it together. She managed until the end of the 3 injections and then she just emptied the contents of her stomach into the bed pan. Derek thought it was poison at first. That was funny. It was so funny that Stiles started to laugh after she had heaved out everything. Later he had still stayed with her all night and took care of her every need until she finally fell asleep. He joined her listening to the soft rhythm of her breathing and pulse. She was his anchor. In the middle of the night Stiles woke up to figure out something. She had replaced Lydia, the girl she had waxed poetic for since the 3rd grade, with Derek. This was not going to end well for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things will get interesting

** The sheriff comes to visit **

When the sheriff got off his shift, he was really tired he just decided to go check on his daughter then head straight to bed since Derek was definitely not going to leave her hospital room. When they were kids, Derek used to do the same thing. He would let Stiles curl up in his arms and let her rest whenever she had had a bad day, if she was feeling ill, if she just wanted to keep quiet. He had hoped they would find each other like her mother was thinking so that they could be friends again. But when they did and Stiles had forgotten all about her past, had forgotten her best friend, the sheriff couldn’t help but worry that that was a loss in her mother’s dreams. Of course that is until he found out about the werewolf situation.

When he walked into the hospital he found Derek holding her close to his chest. She was sleeping so peacefully. He had come during the day to visit and she had definitely whined with tears in her eyes how Derek let the bad nurses prick her with needles. Derek had looked so guilty until the sheriff had told him to man up or she would misuse him. And now she was in love with the man. 7 years older than her and she was still in love. Probably didn’t notice that she was. Obviously Derek didn’t notice that he was gone on her. At least he thought other people didn’t know how gone he was.

When he was satisfied with looking at his daughter, he started closing the door and noticed two crimson eyes looking at him. He nodded his head and Derek waved back. The kid rarely knew how to keep a conversation. But Stiles could talk well enough for the both of them. He had never seen it before but even at the diner he is pretty sure Derek assumed Stiles would remember him. It’s probably why he didn’t go straight out of the diner when Stiles had arrived. If the pull of Derek’s wolf (Melissa tried to explain why Derek is constantly hovering around the teenagers and especially Stiles) towards his daughter is that strong then he understands why Derek didn’t move. All he could do was be shocked that he even got a chance to see Stiles. And then his sister got killed by the same hunters who killed his family. Thank all heavens Chris and his daughter weren’t around. Otherwise he is pretty sure Chris would never have been allowed into the pack. He’d be alone. That would really suck.

He noticed how careful Derek was with Stiles. If what Stiles told him was true then Derek protects her more times than Stiles is willing to allow. She claimed that Derek never lets her go anywhere interesting (dangerous) and never lets her go out during pack nights (roam around looking into the creatures of the night that plagued the town that week), keeps her under house arrest when she is tired (stops her from exhausting herself to the point of death), demands that she go to sleep when the night is still young (4. am is not young night Stiles) and basically treats her like a child (takes care of her even when she’s being trouble). She said Derek usually jumps in front of her when someone attacks her (dad he has no sense of self preservation, I'm telling you). His daughter loves the guy, she doesn’t know, but it’s good for both of them. They have a lot of history. They loved each other since they were kids anyway. 

So with that John decided to head to bed. When he slept he dreamt of his wife. Claudia still as beautiful as ever, holding him as they made love. He prayed he didn’t have to wake up from the dream, but life must go on.

** Stiles and Scott  **

 

Scott came to the house again on the Saturday that week. Stiles had been home for a couple of days. Derek refused to leave and had stood outside Stiles window on the night she arrived. The sheriff had let him in when he figured it out and told him to sleep wherever he wanted. Despite Stiles’ protests he had chosen the couch. Of course, that was until Stiles demanded that Derek looks for a mattress and places it on the floor of her room if he didn’t want to share a bed with her. The wave of sorrowful scent that hit him sent his wolf running amok and he just had to please her. At least until the end of her illness.

“Derek it’s not your fault that I got kidnapped. No one could have known.”

“Stiles,” Derek started. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t blame himself, but even he knew that it was a lie. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but this really didn’t seem like the time. So he looked for the words. What he really loved about Stiles during these moments was that she wouldn’t push him. She knew he found it hard to use his words. So she kept quiet and waited for him to talk. Because of her ADHD they kept on watching the movie that was on until Derek finds what he wanted to say.

“You are dear to me. You are pack. Family. And knowing that you were in danger because of me… it just doesn’t sit well with me.” He finally said.

“Huh. I’m not sure I’ve ever heard you say anything so sentimental. Anyway, I get it. It’s still not your fault.”

“Stiles,” her father yelled form wherever he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. “There’s someone here to see you. Will you talk to him?” Stiles knew immediately that it was Scott. That’s the only person he didn’t want to see at that moment. Derek noticed that her hands started to shake nervously. He held her hand and rubbed them soothingly. “Jackson's here as well.”

“Ok dad!”

“Are you sure?” Stiles nodded. “Should I leave?” Stiles nodded.

“But don’t go too far. I don’t want to be alone, but I don’t want him to cause a fit over you being here.

“Ok,” Derek kissed her cheek and found his way out of her room through her window.

Scott walked in with Jackson in front of him. Jackson went straight to kneel by her bed side and Stiles hugged him close. He really didn’t know what to say. He and Stiles were finally at a good place, and then the kanima fiasco had to come and ruin it all. He cried in her arms.

“I’m sorry Stiles, I didn’t…” he started. Stiles cut him off.

“Hey. Hey it’s not your fault. Someone took advantage of you. I’m sorry we didn’t figure out it was you early enough. You shouldn’t have that much blood on your hands pup.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Oh please Jackson, everyone knows you would jump at the opportunity to kill Stiles when the opportunity presented itself.”

“Scott!” Stiles scolded. “Is that what you came to say? Because you can leave now. There is nothing here for you anymore.”

“are you kidding me?”

“No Scott. You betrayed the pack,” she started loudly. Then she lowered her voice. Her scent changed drastically. “You betrayed _me!_ ” she took a deep breath and stopped the tears from cascading down her bruised cheek. Yes it was healing but it was still bruised. And Derek hated it. Especially now that he knew her heart was breaking as well. She turned to Jackson. “Jackson could you leave us? I’ll call you later we can have ice cream and talk about your… tail.” She said the last one to make the whole thing funny so that Jackson could stop looking so grim. Jackson stood up and left bumping into scot on his way out.

“I didn’t betray you Stiles. I had a plan.” He started. “I wanted…”

“You wanted a cure for your disease. Even as a werewolf you still didn’t think werewolves were just as human as we were? You're worse than Gerard.”

“Stiles!”

“No Scott. You should have at least told Allison what you were planning. Or even Derek. Asked him to keep it quiet. You know he would have right?”

“It’s his fault I’m like this anyway.”

“what?”

“If werewolves didn’t exist I wouldn’t have to be one. It’s all their fault.”

“Oh and being a werewolf has been so bad  now, has it? A new girlfriend. Top of the lacrosse team. You couldn’t even run 100 meters without dying before you were a werewolf. Derek didn’t have to take you in you know. You have been a nuisance since even before he was an alpha. You never came to pack night and you never once followed an order unless Peter threatened you to. Well we are tired of your bullshit Scott. You want to die because you are half human. Go ahead. But try committing suicide next time, keep us out of it. Take a gallon of whatever poison you gave Gerard and die Scott I don’t care. I don’t care anymore. You want out leave. But don’t come blaming the pack for things that aren’t any of our business.”

“Stiles he turned more people. Kids like you and me.”

“Did you ever meet Isaac and Erica before they were turned? They were dying. He saved them. And he saved you when the hunters came for you, remember? And the thanks you gave him was a spit in his face and  a stab in the back.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Of course you didn’t. go apologise to your alpha first Scott. And other pack members. If they are still willing to have you, then I will think about us then. If not, you and I, our friendship has run its course.”

“Stiles!” Scott sounded hurt and shocked.

“Get out, Scott!” Stiles was close to tears. Derek moved closer. Ready to jump into the house as soon as Scott left.

“Stiles please!”

“Scott you heard her.” her dad as usual, the great timing. “Leave this house. Come back when you're ready to be human.”

“Sherriff!” he said and walked out. Stiles was hurt that she had to do that. But I guess it was long overdue. Times were rough. This was tough and she had to get tougher. But for now, she let the tears flow. She didn’t know how to deal with Scott being a jerk. She really had thought he was coping well with this. I guess she was wrong. Derek came in practically immediately and she let herself cry on his chest. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear to shush her, calm her down, to make her feel safe.

Stiles had found out one time that Derek used to do almost the same for Lydia when she found out she was a banshee and the dead alpha almost used her to raise him back from the dead. That was something that Stiles didn’t know Derek was capable of. She expected him to be caring but not to the point of staying with his pack members throughout the night, yeah she didn’t expect that. Jackson said he bonded with him on guys out. Apparently they all go out some weekends for a few hours to the diner when the girls aren’t around and they hang out. They help Isaac with his anxiety and even his control. Lately actually Isaac has had great control. They only had to chain him for 2 hours on the last full moon. Stiles felt a little offended she wasn’t invited, but she gets it. Derek needed to bond with his pack. He bonded with her enough times as was. People might think they are dating or something.

Derek held her until her afternoon medicine took over and she fell asleep. Then he tuck her in and left. He still needed to keep up with the rest of the pack. He left the house after saying goodnight to Stiles’ dad. He was happy. Stiles was getting better. Gerard had been dealt with. According to Chris he had died 2 days after the bite. It was extremely painful to die on wolf’s bane. Chris let him die alone in the basement. Allison was sad all week but she kept it together. Scott was still not apologizing.

** The years going by, events in a nutshell… seriously, it’s very short **

Scott eventually came to his senses about 3 months ago when a pack came and attacked him when he was running near the Hale forest grounds. He almost got killed by the demon alpha Deucalion and Derek refused to help him because he was an omega. That’s just how omegas were treated. With disrespect and lack of protection. Other packs were under the Hale’s protection because they had their alphas. When Scott tried to get into other packs no one wanted to offend the son of Talia who had helped them seek refuge in her woods. So he remained an omega. He was a complete ass in school. At least he was still good at lacrosse, but he was still an insufferable prick. They found Malia’s location after that but then lost it again.

When the alpha pack came to threaten the Hale territory they had assumed it would be easy, what with the new students in school (Ethan and Adrian who could mesh into each other. Honestly if it didn’t disgust Stiles how they were hurting her pack, she would have been impressed). When she met them she offered them a place in her pack, they laughed. But she felt like they were more afraid of losing each other than of joining their pack. Because in the end they did join her pack. They were tired of losing people they cared about (requirements of joining the alpha pack), especially because they were because of their doing. They couldn’t take it. They wanted what the others had. A family. A place they can be just the two of them. In the attack they almost lost Erica and Boyd. Derek was unbearable with guilt and anxiety. The Darach made things even worse, almost took the lives of their parents. Scott stopped being an ass after Melissa's life was I danger. But they won. Derek let Deucalion go. Taught him a thing or two. Deucalion left them alone. The sheriff helped them clean up.

Cora came back. That was a great delight for all pack members. Then Derek decided he should go on a tour with is family. The whole pack was delighted. They could keep the area clear of any creatures. They would call them if they couldn’t. When they went Derek got kidnapped and he came back all teenage like. Before the fire. It was the toughest thing when the berserkers were trying to kill them. He fought them down like the wolf he was to keep them away from his love. She was 17 now. He was 15. It was quite strange to be honest. But things went back to normal. If normal is possible for them. The void came right after that. Stiles was never the same. They found out she was actually a Spark. Practically human but she was stronger than Deaton even if she had enough lessons. So she started using her magic and became extremely powerful even at barely half strength.

The power of the hale pack spread all over. They met a fox by the name of Kyle before the void took over Stiles. He didn’t know he was a fox. His mother was a whole 400 years old he and she helped them fight. Then there was the chimeras. Some of them decided to join the pack. Specifically Cory and Liam (he was turned by another rogue wolf. He had serious temper issues. Scott and he were really similar really. They bonded a little). Then there was the Theo fiasco. Scott really outdid himself this time accusing Stiles of murder, while Derek was out on pack business to save them from the 3 scientists. The evidence was so convincing the whole pack was not sure what to do.

Slowly by slowly they alienated her. 2 weeks was all it took for Stiles to be alone in the world without Derek. Only Peter regarded the others as fools and stayed by her side. He was quite the help she needed to get through it without dying. When Derek came back with the help they defeated the scientists along with Theo. After that, Derek was furious. He came for his mate and found her practically dead. He found the pack that she had protected with her life had left her alone. The pack that she had built. As Derek lay on her bed that day holding her in his arms he didn’t hide his affection. He didn’t hide his hurt. He let himself feel every bit of it. Stiles was his mate, and his pack had defied every instinct they had. They pack mother would never hurt them. In that room though some of the pack came to Stiles’ house. No one had known Derek was back. Peter had been the one to help them fight the scientists. So they came of their own free will to apologize for being so stupid.

The alpha sent them away anyway. They were in for a beating. Because every wound during practice was given as punishment in Derek’s anger, their wounds took very long to heal. At Derek’s 25th birthday she put an end to Derek’s crazy. Sure it had only been going on for 4 days. But she couldn’t take him “hurting her pups. They're sorry Derek”. She had fought Derek in the middle of practice and won. That was pretty fun to watch. Peter found it really amusing. And then she said something she’d never said before.

“Der-bear, stop fighting me.” And Derek was beside himself. She only called him that before the fire. Before everything fell to shit. At the time when she was his best friend and she couldn’t remember it. Peter was taken aback while the rest of the pack just tried to muffle up their laughter. He was tired though. He was exhausted actually. His mate could defend herself against anyone clearly. She was great. She was everything his mother had wished for him. Everything he wished she saw. Derek just stopped fighting. He hated fighting with her. especially during the times when she insisted on it because they couldn’t compromise. Like now.

She went to him and hugged him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… fight… with you.” He apologised.

“Der I'm fine. The evidence was pretty strong even I would have thought I was under their control or at least working for them. So give them a break.”

“Fine. But if it happens again, I'm letting Peter kill them all. With Argent.” The pack flinched when both Chris and Peter pulled out their guns and claws respectively at the same time.

“I’ll take that deal SourWolf. She kissed his cheek. Wanna go run?”

Derek turned to the pack. “When we get back everyone better have made the puppy-pile area. Make sure Danny feels welcome.” There were collective sighs as they two left the clearing. At least final year was almost over for some of the pack. Just one dance to graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Peter

** Chris and Peter: the beginning **

After the crazy pack practice, Peter and Chris went for a walk around the perimeter. Or rather, Peter was going and Chris insisted on following.

“What do you want this time, Chris?”

“Are you seriously going to ignore what happened 2 days ago?” Chris asked grabbing at his arm and stopping the wolf in his tracks.

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

“Frankly, Yes Peter.” He pushed the wolf to the nearest tree and backed him up against it. “I haven’t felt that in a long time,” he said as he moved to kiss him.

Peter turned his head to the right “Chris I cant do this right now, ok?”

“Why not?”

“why not? Seriously, that’s all you got? Why not,” Peter chuckles and pushes Chris off of him. “You're ridiculous. You know that?” he started walking away.

“Peter how many times must I say I’m sorry?”  Chris asks while trying to catch up with the wolf.

“Till the ground opens up and swallows you, Chris.” Peter liked him. Actually he loved him. But he had been hiding his feelings for the longest time.

“You know it wasn’t my choice.”

“Oh really?” Peter turned to face him eyes blue. “Because I remember you walking out of ouur room claiming I was a monster.”

“Peter you know you never asked me to this day why I thought so.”

“Oh, Ok your majesty, do explain yourself.”

“I saw you kiss Christy. I had come into the theatre to come ad pick you and I saw both of you alone. Then you kissed her and I couldn’t take it so I left,” Chris continues walking and Peter follows behind him. “And then my dad came to tell me that if I didn’t leave with him, he would kill you and your entire family and make me watch.” He turns  back to him. “I wanted an explanation but if I did I didn’t think I would have left and then your whole family would be dead and it would be my fault.”

“Well I guess my whole family died anyway and your sister was responsible,” Peter retorted.

“Peter that’s not fair.” He turned back to face him.

“No Chris, what’s not fair is that your sister killed my family. And now our daughter is missing and I can’t find her. And I haven’t been able to for years. 10 years to be precise.” He continued walking round the perimeter.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… wait. Did you say our daughter?” Peter realizes the sip up and tries to avoid having the conversation by shifting and running. “Peter I’m a hunter. And I’m pack. You can’t hide forever.”

** Isaac and Kyle  **

Kyle was very happy that Derek hadn’t slashed them up that day. He was upset really. But he understood. They had all taken Scott’s side. He really didn’t expect anyone would be happy about it. Stiles had been their only hope when Derek wasn’t around and they had let her be alone. During the most dangerous time the pack has ever had. He remembered Isaac refusing to believe it and the only reason he didn’t follow Stiles was because she told him not to. Or more like ordered him. He likes Isaac. Like honestly liked him. He was going to ask him to the dance soon. Cora was already going with Erick, a lacrosse player, Lydia with Jackson, Scott and Allison, ethan, Cory with some girl in school. Liam with some other guy he met. Erica and Boyd have been a thing since forever, Danny was going with Adrian and he wanted to go with Isaac. Stiles already told him to ask Isaac a million times.

“Hey.” Isaac says. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” he pushed his hair form his face and stood up. “you?”

“Well I’ve been here the longest. Stiles is cool. She never stays angry for long. Derek on the other hand, he holds a grudge for a pretty long time.”

“Yeah. I’ve noticed. Clearly he can be brutal about it as well.”

“Yeah. He’s pretty over protective of Stiles. She was his first beta. Way before even Scott and Peter. And that was before he became an alpha. But I’m gonna tell you a secret, Stiles is his… well… you see how Scott and Allison are?” Kyle nods. “Well Stiles is Derek’s, sanity.”

“Oh wow. Have you ever found out yours?”

“No, Peter said it’s extremely rare to find one and even if you do, you would probably have to be intimate to figure out the electric spark that passes both you and your mate. Then your wolf just knows.”

“Well that’s gonna be funny considering that I have electric powers. How do you know I’m not playing a trick?” they laughed. Kyle noticed that Isaac laughed nervously  

“Well,” Isaac had a knowing look on his face. “How about we try and find out?”

“Huh?” immediately he realised that he had said the wrong thing. Isaac started moving away.

“Sorry I was just… I’ll go now.” he really needed to stop this from spiralling.

“No, it’s Ok. I just,” Isaac was leaving and he didn’t know what to do. So he grabbed his hand, turned him around and kissed him. It wasn’t a great kiss. Just their lips crashing into each other. It was a little painful to be honest, but he felt it. The electricity that passed through him was undeniable. It was nothing like his electricity. Isaac immediately grabbed onto his shirt when he tried to move back. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Moving his hand around him caused Isaac to gasp giving him a chance to run his tongue into Isaac's mouth. He pushed the curly-haired boy to the wall. They went on like that, Isaac’s hands moving to his hair, their eyes glowing underneath their closed eyelids, when Lydia dog-whistled behind them.

“As hot as that totally was, Derek and Stiles are here. We really need to get those two to do what you guys just did.”

** Stiles and Derek: it starts  **

The new Hale house was magnificent if not the greatest thing Stiles had ever seen. Derek had let her be the first person to see it. Derek had built it so that there were close to 20 rooms outside the main mansion. Only Stiles and Peter had rooms at the main mansion. The 6 rooms were used between the injured pack members in a fight and guests. Once they had guests who had sex so loudly that Derek installed soundproofing material in all the rooms. No one minded that the other rooms were outside. It kinda made the house even bigger. There was a hall connecting all of the buildings together. And there was an underground path leading to the underground bunker at the school, for any escaping needed.

At the end of the movie the rest of the pack went to their rooms. They left Stiles asleep in Derek’s arms. They looked so adorable. Honestly they really should just get married. Derek eyed Lydia when she had said that out loud to Jackson. She really did push him to ask Stiles out. Stiles had been 18 for a month now there was really nothing stopping him. There was absolutely nothing stopping him. Nothing at all. Nothing except the fear of rejection that floated around him every time he wanted to ask.

When the pack left and it was just him and Stiles, he woke her up so they could go to bed. Stiles had been having nightmares and he’d been letting her sleep in his room for practically 6 months.

“Baby,” he’d been calling her that every time he wakes her up. She either never remembers it or pretends she doesn’t hear it. “We gotta go to bed.” He starts lifting her up and she complains before she opens her eyes. She looks beautiful when she just woke up. He carries her to his room.

“Are we also going to ignore the fact that you called me baby?”

“umm…” he stiffens up unwillingly. He really was hoping she actually never remembers.

“Oh my, Derek it’s fine. I don’t mind. It’s just that…” she paused. Stiles never pauses except when she is embarrassed for having a thought. You better believe that is an extremely rare occurrence.

When he places her on the bed and lies next to her she pulls back slightly. “Stiles?”

“Sorry. I… Derek. I… there are a bunch of girls that may have said you asked them out.”

“What?” Derek knew exactly who those girls were. College students who thought that Derek working at their library was enough for them to hit on him. He really tried to keep them away. He knows he slept with some a few times but it wasn’t like a date. Just a one night stand, and the entire time he couldn’t stop thinking of Stiles so he stopped. He tried to keep that away from Stiles after she turned 16 and he realised he couldn’t do it anymore. But I guess that’s easier said than done.

“No it’s ok actually. I get it. It must have been really long since… you know.” She was blushing. “Anyway, I know you went out with a couple of them before the whole alpha pack fiasco and then you kinda just stopped going out so I was thinking that maybe you were keeping it form the pack so that you could have some privacy. And it seems normal since they are… you know, closer to your age. So you aren’t like a paedophile or anything…” She was going on and Derek needed her mind to stop thinking so far. His wolf was going mad with the strong but subtle scent of sadness coming off her. so he did what he thought was best. Just kissed her. And it was the best feeling he ever felt.

Stiles was shocked by the action that she didn’t react. Derek mistook that for rejection and had started to pull away.  Derek kept thinking, ‘he should have known considering she had just dated 3 guys and a girl within the last 2 years. He should have known that he wasn’t her type.’ He had almost gotten out of bed when Stiles spoke up.

“Wait, please don’t go.” He didn’t want to turn. He knew his eyes had turned red and he didn’t want to scare her if she was assuming he was angry. Derek stopped moving though. “Please Derek I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Stiles. You don’t have to say anything…I.” Stiles interrupted him.

“Would you let me finish?!” he stopped trying to talk. “I was just shocked. Honestly I didn’t expect… I didn’t… I’m not your type of girl.” That got him turning

“What are you talking about?” Derek moved closer to her. Her heart beat spiked and her breath caught in her throat. Then Derek smelt it. It was the scent she always has when she is turned on. When she’s getting all hot ant wet. And Derek would be lying if he didn’t say he had to walk out of rooms and chant a mantra for the last 2 years whenever he came to her room and it smelt like she had been touching herself. Last week was worse when he heard her whispering his name while coming. That… he needed a minute to recover from. He ran back home.

“Stiles. I… Stiles I love you. I have for a very long time.” He moved closer to her. He pulled at her leg from the edge of the bed and kissed her thigh. She gasped again and swallowed aloud. “I have not,” moves up and hovers over her. “Asked someone else out.” He kissed her right cheek. He really was enjoying how she was practically flushed by the time he was moving to kiss her left cheek. She had her hands fisted on her sides. And she was biting her lower lip like she does every time she looks at him after practice when she thinks no one is noticing. And it drives him nuts. It really makes his wolf growl.

He was growling and Stiles was really still getting worked up. Her magic was buzzing under her skin. She was sure Derek was playing a joke on her, but his eyes were red rimmed. She had seen that look when he came into her room just after she was touching herself. There was a time she swears she thought she realized he left the room when she got turned on in the middle of a movie. But now he was looking at her like she was prey. Like she was definitely making him die just from sitting there with her. She couldn’t even move from her heart beating so loud she could hear it.

Derek couldn’t help himself. He kissed her neck pulling out a moan that Stiles tried to hide.

“Baby don’t you dare hide that moan.” He kisses her gently. Stiles takes the kiss to a whole new situation. She grabs his shirt when he wants to move back and practically whines seeking more. Derek can’t deny her this. His last wall crumbling under her command. He wants her to know just how much she means to him. So he lets her take some control. Well as much as his wolf will allow him to not pay attention to not hurting his mate. So he gives her everything. Lets her hands roam to places he never allows anyone. Over his heart. The last time someone did that, his family had died. But his family has been rebuilt thanks to this long haired, clumsy, crazy, fierce, oh her eyes are glowing purple, amazing spark. Whether she knows it or not, she is definitely what she would call Derek’s kryptonite.

He needs to be more comfortable so he pushes her legs apart. Settling between her thighs, careful not to grind against her because he is sure it would cause his control to slip. His hands roam under her sleeping shirt that was particularly light owing to the heat of the night. It earns him a gasp and he takes advantage of her open mouth to explore with his tongue. When he does reach her breasts he brushes his palm over her nipple, Stiles bends her legs at the knee even further. He takes the opportunity to use his other hand to hold one of them on his shoulder. Stiles curses in between kisses and he moves his kisses to her neck. He grinds against her in that position and he groans at the pleasure of finally getting a little bit of pleasure. Stiles moans loud and runs her hands into his hair.

She can barely speak at this moment. She knows her sleeping shorts are practically like thin panties and Derek grinding against her clit like that was driving her mad. So she does something even crazier. She moves Derek’s hand from preventing her leg from coming down from his shoulder. This gives her the chance to flip positions and she is suddenly straddling him. From here she can tell he was shocked that she had flipped them but he didn’t slow down pulling her up easily so he was on his knees and they could grind better. She was so close, and she could tell he packed quite a gun. Right now she was just enjoying how good it felt to finally get what she wanted. She had been deliberately trying to get him to do this and she thought that evening that he wasn’t interested because of the girls.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum,” Derek’s words brought her out of her thought process and immediately into an orgasm that had her pulling towards Derek like she wanted to melt their bodies together. Stiles was just about to offer to blow him when Derek turned them again, rutting a few times and then stopping with a groan he had hidden where he was sucking a hickey on her shoulder. His claws were slightly extended and she was sure she had a bruise that she would feel the next day. But for now, she was content in the soothing thing he was doing on her shoulder.

“Derek,” she started when she could finally find the connection between her mouth and her brain.

Derek didn’t have time to think about how great this was I guess. “I’m sorry!” he said trying to get up and failing from the grief in his heart. “I understand. I just…”

“Shut up!” ok that was a little harsh. She had heard form Lydia how Derek really didn’t think Stiles liked him or even thought of him sexually (which was mad because she knew he knew she was turned on every time he was around) “Derek, I’m not rejecting you! Seriously. You can’t honestly believe I wouldn’t want to be with you,” she asked. When Derek turned away from her gaze she realised just how damaged Derek was from Kate and Jennifer (yes, the Darach played with Derek but they never knew how he didn’t give in if he was using someone he really loved). She thought he had just moved on from hearing that he had tried going out on dates in the last 2 years.

“I was going to say I liked that.” She moved to him and straddled him.

“You don’t have to… make me feel… better.” He had to restrain himself from capturing her mouth in another kiss

“I’m not. I couldn’t pretend for my life. I liked it.” She ground her hips against his, enjoying the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips. “But I don’t want you to not go out on your great dates that you have planned just because you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“That’s not why I haven’t been succeeding in my dates Stiles,” he said lifting his eyebrows. Did she really think herself not worthy of him?

“Then why. Do tell me.” Derek laughed “this isn’t funny Derek.” She really didn’t know.

“It’s because of you yes. But not because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I went on those dates in the first place because you always seemed so happy using me as a lab-rat. But then I pretended to go after I came home from that date with the chic in campus you introduced me to and you wouldn’t look me in the eye when you said it was fine.”

“So haven’t gone on a date in 2 years?”

“No, Stiles.” She slaps his chest.

“Then,” her scent started to get bitter sad and Derek kissed her neck on instinct.

“Then what?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because I wanted you to be legal. Your dad knew about it. If it helps,” he said laughing at the memory of John cornering him and telling him to treat Stiles well, until he found out she was not dating the wolf. Then the sheriff had surprised him by asking why. Derek had explained himself and the sheriff had said that his threat still stands 2 years from then.

“My dad knew?! Oh this is so embarrassing!” she hid her face in her hands.

“Well. He knows I like you. Has known for 2 years now actually.”

“Derek that does not change things. You're an ass!”

“You like my ass!” He said before he could control it. That got a cute laugh.

“I like your ass.” That got a laugh out of him. “I love you.” That shocked him. And when he looked at her he realised she was serious.

“I love you too Stiles. Now can I convince you to go back to sleep like you were about an hour ago?”

“Fine. But only if you show me your eyes again.” And Derek couldn’t resist making his eyes change. Stiles went to sleep that night near Derek. They had done that a million times, but this time it felt different. Like they had finally bonded like they were supposed to.

** Peter and Chris talk about things **

When the night ended, Peter left Derek to take Stiles to bed. He had advised him to make a move before she gets some random guy to deflower her. Or girl owing to the fact that she had broken up with her girlfriend 2 months ago. They had almost gotten to 3rd base. But his nephew is always afraid to try since the fire. So is he. After all it took his best friend and daughter. Sherry was lovely and it had been the hardest thing to see her die. Cora was saved by her. He never got the chance to say goodbye to his daughter when the house fell. His sister’s nails though showed that she had managed to get Malia out. He was told by a bounty hunter that she had been adopted in new York, but she still looked like Chris’s sister and her attitude a lot like his. He’d gone to her apartment and he had immediately known she was his daughter. And by the fact that she had turned to look at him when he was looking at her at the park, he was sure she knew him. She had run home immediately. He left. That was a week ago.

“Peter…” That was his time to go. He just couldn’t. “Please don’t go!” he started to move back. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone. I promise. I just wanted to sit with you in the moonlight. I’ll leave. You can… continue. ” At that Peter wanted to let him go. He really did. But he loved the man. So he ran in front of him and kissed him. Chris took it in stride and let his hands roam over round Peter’s neck. When they parted they were both out of breath.

“I’ll never get over that electric feeling every time we kiss,”

“You still haven’t figured out why you feel that have you?” he didn’t want Chris to feel bad that he couldn’t be with anyone other than him.

“You're still not going to tell me,” Chris laughed. He stroked Peter’s hair and they walked to Peter’s room in the house. They both needed to talk about this. He couldn’t force Peter to tell him

“She’s 20 years old. In New York. Has your big brain. Has my sense of humour. Has your eyes. Her eyes glow blue.” Chris didn’t know how to take the information. He was still trying to figure out how he even got a daughter by Peter. So he asked.

“How Peter?”

“Remember how I told you that it was weird when we did it on the full moon. I told you I was feeling a lot like…”

“Like a female wolf,” he laughed at the reminder. Peter _was_ behaving like a female wolf. He was a lot needy. And when he had cum he had said he hoped he was going to have his children someday.

“Well yeah. It’s rare. But… when the blue moon is out… ok. There’s a legend that says the blue moon defers all forms of logic. That… Chris can we just talk about it tomorrow?”

Chris didn’t like it. But he loved him. So he let this go. Peter had started to talk. He would go on when he was ready. “fine.” He pulled him into his arms to lay with him in his bed. “But please, go out with me.”

“Chris, I’m in my bed with you. Do you need me to get you flowers?” and they both laughed as they were home in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniff!!! this is the end guys. I loved writing this fic. i Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

** Chris finds out about mates **

When Chris woke up the next morning he found Stiles in the kitchen. He really did love that Stiles took care of them. She had turned the ruins into a home for them all. After his wife then sister then father died, he didn’t think he would get a home. But Stiles had treated him, weirdly enough, like one of her own cubs. He ensured everyone had a voice in the house. She stood by Derek and fought him when he was being an adamant bastard. From the look of things, Derek finally made a move. Even he could tell they were together last night. Stiles was dancing in Derek’s shirt and her short shorts to Taylor Swift, 22.

“Morning mother,” he said. He enjoyed teasing her sometimes.

“Mother? Really Chris?”

“What, _you are_ pack mom,” he laughed and hugged her. He realised they had been scent marking ever since he joined the pack. And the others in turn only did it when Stiles did it. Even Derek waited for Stiles to trust him first. He figured that his father had once told him the story of pack mother as a legend, but he sees it in Stiles. The one who cares, protects, guides and directs the pack. The leader behind the alpha.

“Yeah, but you're like my father’s age.”

“well. Anyway. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure! Anything.”

“Do you know about the blue moon?”

“Yeah. Umm… it is an uncontrolled moon. No one knows when it shows and usually it can cause crazy things like, alpha twins, you’ve seen Ethan and Adrian, male wolves bearing children if they’re gay, I saw one time with a witch convent that had a child born of a male wolf, umm maybe a spark is activated, alpha is stronger than ever, getting the power to fully shift if one is a true alpha.”

“Did you say that a male wolf could give birth?”

“Oh yeah, but it’s because the guys were mates.”

“Mates??”

“You don’t know about mates?” Stiles laughs when Chris shakes his head. “Well you should know that werewolves mate for life. The wolf is usually the first to feel it though. They just know.”

“Oh ok. Umm. Ok. Thanks.”

“Why ask now though?” Stiles asked. She had been thinking about it too before. But it had just been like a thing for knowledge since Paige was Derek’s mate. She remembered how Derek had been happy telling her they were dating when they were kids. Then Derek had gotten blue eyes. She found out why and had always been bothered by the fact that he had lost his mate.

“N-nothing,” Stiles had given him a look that he knew she knew he was hiding something. But Malia had been Peter’s secret. He’d let him face that music. Speaking of Peter…

“Gen, babay!!” Peter came in greeting her with a hug and a kiss.

“Peter you know Derek will maim you one of these days. And stop calling me Gen. I told you that 10 years ago.

“Yeah, You did.” Derek came in just in time. He kissed her cheek and lingered onto her holding her from behind her.

“Hey,baby.”

“Hey,” she fed him some pancake over her shoulder. Derek was a sweet tooth and a sucker for her chocolate chip pancakes.

“Stiles please take the foreplay to your room,” Lydia said as she walked in leading the rest of the pack. Everyone laughed at that. And Derek didn’t stop holding her. It was a nice morning.

“Oh my! The mates have finally gotten off their asses.” Jackson added a few minutes later when he walked in. Stiles tried to shut him up but Derek was being a little… distracting.

“Jackson, shut up.” She heard Derek try. The pack joined them for breakfast and it was actually awesome. Stiles noticed that Peter was a little too touchy with Chris, in their own subtle way, Isaac was sitting in Kyle’s laps, and Derek insisted that he feed her from his laps. None of the wolves were paying attention really. Derek had done that once when she was sick and he threatened anyone to talk about it and end up in crutches for the week, using his eyes and growl. No one had commented on it, even her dad. Well now she knew why. Chris whispered to Peter to go to his room and talk.

“Mates?!” he said the moment they were out of earshot. “Is that what you were trying to tell me yesterday?”

Peter groaned loudly and hid his face in his hands. “Who told you? About mates I mean,” he asked his eyes getting a little watery.

“Stiles,” Chris answered and sat next to him. “why didn’t you tell me? About this, about the pregnancy? Or at least tell me about our daughter?”

“What, and ruin the great wedding with your wife?”

“I didn’t love her. It was purely out of obligation! And I thought you knew I loved _you_.”

“Love me and broke up with me just for seeing a play scene.” Chris had never realised that Peter not answering the cheat accusation would be because he didn’t cheat.

“You never denied not kissing her,” he said instead.

“You never asked why I kissed her and I didn’t think you’d think I was cheating. I told you, _you_ were it for me.”

“I just thought it was something you tell all the people you date. Like a pick up line.”

“Chris, stop insulting my genius ways of making people swoon with words,” Peter said smiling. He turned to him and let his eyes glow. “You. Are. It. For me. I don’t love anyone else. I haven’t loved anyone else like you, I can’t love anyone else like you.”

“So the blue moon?”

“It plays mating games,” Peter said while laughing.

“So… how was it?” Chris asked wanting to know, wanting to feel like he was there.

“Pregnancy is a bitch Chris. It was awesome, but I smelt like a she wolf for 7 months. Do you have any idea how bad it is for a male wolf to smell like a pregnant bitch? And Malia was not gentle. My body adjusted and it was ok. But labour almost killed me.”

Chris laughed at that. Peter has always been overdramatic. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“My water broke at the lagoon,” he laughed and Chris joined him. “I was so scared. Talia was there though. I wanted her to take my pain but she was like ‘Peter, we need to know the contractions period and strength’ and shit. She was pretty strong right there. It made me stronger actually. I loved her.”

“and did you poop her out?”

“You are seriously disgusting Chris!” he laughed and punched his mate on his arm. They lay in bed before he continued.

“Deaton gave me an anaesthetic and cut her out. He said he had to remove the womb as soon as the blood supply was cut off from it or it would be an infection from rotting. And he had never seen a wolf with an infection so he didn’t know the chances of survival. So it was removed like an hour later. I held her immediately after.” He laughed at the memory. “I was pretty feral. I wouldn’t let anyone touch her. Deaton and Talia had to talk to me to calm me down to let her be held as Deaton continued to stitch me up and remove the womb. Apparently that doesn’t happen to females though. And that is what would happen every time I get pregnant. So I never tried. You're the one who was bisexual anyway.”

“I’m sorry I left,” Chris said after they had been sitting for a while. “I was so scared of my dad back then, I just…”

“It’s ok, I’ve met the guy. He had a side more like a psychopathic hunter. Your sister had the same trait. Malia looks like her daughter by the way,” Peter said and kissed his cheek.

“Well I hope that Stiles figures out that Paige isn’t Derek’s mate soon enough.” He moves to kiss Peter but Peter holds him at a distance.

“She doesn’t know?” He thought that was the only reason both her and his nephew smelled like cum but... oh well.

“Nope,” Chris said. “And I don’t care right now. Now let me kiss you,” Peter laughed and pulled him closer. They made out all morning. Chris could make him cum 4 times when they were doing it. Twice that morning when they were making out: on the bed and in the shower.

** Stiles figures it out **

Three months later found Stiles at summer in the pool. She had been there for about an hour. The pack had left about 20 minutes after the party was over. Derek was going to be home soon. So she went to their room (they have a room now) and she put on an outfit she had been wondering when she was going to show off. Today she was going all the way.

It’s not like they hadn’t tried. The first few times Derek tried to tell her she wasn’t ready, but she had insisted. So after they had dated for a month, she tried, but the moment Derek got naked, she froze. Like panic attack froze. Derek had been so nice about it, she was sure he was going to break up with her before that. But he hadn’t even changed. The next time she tried again, she just couldn’t get time. The pack would be around, there was some new idiot trying to take over Beacon Hills, she got busy, ok? But now, she was free. Free from school, free from everything. So she went to the living room and started touching herself knowing that no one was going to be around the main house until the next day earliest. The scent of sex was getting muskier even for her so she walked to their room. She was sure Derek would practically die to get her going today.

When Derek got to the house the first scent that greeted him was that of his turned on mate. And it got his wolf prancing around in anticipation. He followed the scent leading up the stairs to their bedroom. Thank god that scent in the living room would be out by the next day. He didn’t want anyone to smell his mate like that. When he opened the bedroom door he finally heard her moaning his name, touching her clit, the other hand in her hair. He practically ripped his trousers off. He knew she was pretty close to cumming right there so he moved fast. He held her hand in its position and his action was met by a mewling Stiles.

“I got you baby,” he said.

“You're home.” Stiles moved her hands onto his shirt and started unbuttoning it. She had managed to remove his shirt when he realized he had already removed his trousers. He kissed her gently and started to move his fingers on her clit.  He knew his eyes were as red rimmed as hers were purple. She was kissing him with everything she had. He put in two fingers and she clenched around them.

“please, Derek. Please fuck me!” Derek knew what she wanted. But from the last few times, he wasn’t sure she could handle it. He has learnt to let himself trust her when it comes to being ready for things. So he kissed her and turned them so she was straddling him. He was kneeling to help support her in case she got tired. Stiles took that as a sign and held his cock on her entrance. Derek was just about to ask her if she was sure, when she let his cock move inside her, entering smoothly while pulling out a moan from both of them.

Stiles wasted no time trying to enjoy the feeling of Derek inside her. She wanted to feel him moving inside her. So she started moving up and down his cock. Derek was a mess under her. He enjoyed seeing her riding him at this moment. He had waited for so long. He knew she could feel the electric feeling that passed the both of them but he didn’t care. He could feel his knot growing the more she was riding him. Derek was cumming but he didn’t care.

Stiles felt as if Derek’s cock was growing and in a moment she was coming calling out his name. Derek turned them and kept moving. She thought maybe it was because he was cumming but then it got bigger that she could feel the stretch get a little unbearable. Derek’s rutting was getting shallower though.

“Derek?”

“Hmm?” he answered not sure he could trust his voice. Stiles tried to move him out but she got a moan as Derek started cumming again.

“Derek, are you knotting me?” Derek was making this contented rumbling sound. She didn’t want it to stop but she was freaking out a little. This only happened with… “Derek? Are we mates?” Derek nodded again. Derek smelt the slight bitter scent and mixed in with a sweet one meaning she was sad and happy but he didn’t know why. So he tried to move her so she was comfortable enough to lie on his chest and let her run her fingers over his chest.

“Is that why you didn’t tell me? Because of Kate?”

“No. I didn’t want you to feel tied up to me.”

“But we’ve mated for life Derek and…” he cut her off.

“And I still love you anyway even if it wasn’t for life. You are it for me Stiles.”

“And Paige?”

“You remember her? Why am I not surprised. She was just my gf. That’s all.”

“Oh… well then. I love you too.” Derek laughed and kissed the top of her head. She had been quiet for a while, then, “Derek, how long is this supposed to take?” Derek laughed causing the knot to rub against her walls again. He came again and needed a few seconds to recover.

“About 30 minutes if you don’t move so much. I keep cumming every time I move.”

“Ok… well I’ll sleep. Can you control it?”

“No. It will happen every time we do this.”

“So we’ll always need a break before going for round 2 huh?”

“Maybe. Sleep baby!”

“Ok.” And with that she fell asleep.

When Derek woke up to pull out about an hour later, he went to get a rag to wipe some of the cum that found its way down when the knot went down. When he looked at her lying there, he remembered the first time they met. He didn’t know what had drawn him to her like a moth to light.

She had given him the family he had lost. He had brought him back to life. Honestly she was his sanity, as Isaac liked to refer to her when she wasn’t around. He loved this girl. With everything he held dear. And he’d be damned if he let her go.

                                                                                                           ** _The end!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The imagination just kept pouring at me at the end of the last 3 weeks and i couldn't stop writing. I hope the entire fic was a good read. Got another one coming up soon! thank YOU!!!!


End file.
